Enter Darkness
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Firestar wakes up to find that everything has changed… and nothing has. He's back in the Twoleg's house with his stupid collar and no Sandstorm, no Leafpool or Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw. No anything… he has to find them again. He has to make this right. Part 1 of Just A Dream.
1. Chapter 1

The ginger tom snapped awake with a terrified yowl, collar rattling wildly as he jerked and flailed. He'd done it. Tigerclaw was dead once and for all, and the Dark Forest cats were gone.

Sandstorm… he'd miss her with all of his heart, and now-. Wait, since when did he rattle when he moved?!

He glanced down to find himself sleeping on a carpet, something he hadn't seen since his days as a kittypet. In fact, this looked like the very same carpet… and he probably had a bell, which meant a collar. This was a couple days before he was invited to the Clans! But why was he back here? He'd always thought he'd be going to StarClan, with Bluestar and Whitestorm and Lionheart. He thought he'd shed his ties to Twoleg world for good!

Is this… was he not good enough for StarClan?

No, no way. They accepted him. They gave him nine lives!

They gave Brokentail and Tigerclaw nine lives too…

He'd just have to see what happened this time. If this was some weird place between StarClan and the Dark Forest where he got to fix his mistakes before he moved on, he would go through with it and hope for the best.

Mind made up, he stepped through his old cat door to find that it was nighttime. He made his dirt under the old purple eversweet plant before taking his place atop the fence post to the garden. He scanned the woods. This was him at six moons old, with all the knowledge of his life as a warrior and eventual leader of ThunderClan. All the same, this body hadn't trained a day in his life before he woke up this evening. He had no hope of ever getting his old life back.

"StarClan, can you even hear me?" He whispered, searching the stars for a sign that someone, anyone, was listening.

He sighed and leapt for the ground on the opposite side of the fence. If he didn't get answers, he'd have to find them himself.

"Where are you off to, Rusty?"

Smudge.

Sure enough, he glanced up to see the black-and-white tom balancing ungracefully on the fence.

"You should get down there before you hurt yourself." Firest- no, Rusty, insisted. "And I'm going to the forest."

Smudge had been a good old friend, like the kind that Greystripe and Dustpelt would become. They'd known each other since they were first allowed outside, and Rusty knew that some part of him would miss Smudge.

"Haven't you heard what Henry says about the wild cats?! It's dangerous for house cats to be out there!"

"Henry hasn't been out there a day in his life." Rusty drawled.

"Don't go, Rusty, I'll never see you again!" Smudge wailed. Rusty sighed and hopped back onto the fence, pressing his pelt against the other tom's.

"Even if that's true, I'll never forget you." He insisted. "You'll always be my first friend, Smudge, but if I don't see what's out there, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." He insisted.

Smudge nodded reluctantly and nuzzled Rusty's cheek.

"Good luck, then. You're so clever I bet you could take those wildcats on any day."

"I hope so." Rusty chuckled as he hopped down once more. This was it. He was one step closer to his old life, one step closer to ThunderClan.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was exactly as he remembered, and he missed it so. His knowledge here would serve him well. He froze when a dark red shape flitted past the corner of his eye. Fox, he knew. Definitely not good on his first day out. But he could always avoid it. So he passed deeper into the forest, taking in the sights and sounds as the town melted away.

He didn't get far when he ran into Greypaw. Or more accurately, Greypaw lunged for him.

He decided to stick with the basics. He wasn't trained yet and there was no way he'd show up his best friend. So he let himself be thrown to the side and scratched a bit before flipping onto his back and heaving Greypaw off. The thick-furred tom was still a kitten, but there was a lot more fur to go through. He lunged as soon as he got free, claws sheathed. He didn't want to hurt Greypaw, and besides, this was a test. He knew that Bluestar wouldn't allow anyone to kill another cat, kittypet or not. Greypaw struggled free and shook himself out.

"Whoa there, kittypet, perhaps you're not as tame as I thought." The long-haired tom meowed, amazed.

"Try me." Rusty scoffed playfully, shifting from paw to paw. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to catch his friends by surprise.

"I'm Greypaw, by the way, and I'm training to be a warrior of ThunderClan."

Rusty's heart soared. Things were going well!

But how much should he give away?

"You're one of the wild cats." He offered. "And there's more than just you?"

"Of course there are! I can't be the only cat in the forest. I'm not even the meanest!" And Greypaw burst into a proud speech about the four Clans, information that Rusty already knew. He was good at looking interested, though, because Greypaw finished his speech with an over-glorified spit.

"Interesting." Rusty purred, amused. "You think you'll be a warrior soon?"

"No way! This is my first time out! I've got a long way to go before I even have a chance at passing an assessment, much less getting my warrior name."

"Well you're off to a good enough start." A new voice rumbled. Lionheart and Bluestar quite literally dropped down in front of them, and Rusty stumbled back, amazed. He'd forgotten how big they looked at this age, Lionheart in particular. Bluestar looked regal as ever, despite the scars that marred her fur and the weariness in her eyes.

Greypaw crouched guiltily, and Rusty figured he'd better do the same. No need to get Greypaw in any more trouble than he was already in.

"He's obviously no threat." Greypaw boasted.

"That's not what you said just now." Rusty scowled.

"Indeed it is not." Bluestar snorted, amused.

"Sit up, Greypaw, you too, kittypet."

"Rusty." The orange tom grumbled.

"Come again?" She asked, eyes glittering dangerously.

"If you're going to address me, I would prefer it be by my given name, which is Rusty."

Bluestar turned to Lionheart, who snickered.

"Oh, I like him already." The golden tabby said.

"Alright then, _Rusty_ , why were you on ThunderClan territory?"

"I was trying to hunt when this giant furball of a kitten crashed into me and tried to kill me. Then you guys came along and here we are."

Oh, how he _missed_ this…

"And here we are." The majestic grey queen echoed. "Since you're clearly bold enough to fight off one of our apprentices, I have a proposition for you."

Rusty nodded and his fur prickled nervously. What if they didn't give him a chance?

"How would you like to join ThunderClan?"

"When do we leave?" He blurted out excitedly.

"Rather eager, are we?" Lionheart mused thoughtfully.

"I came here to see what it was like. Being a housecat guarantees a certain amount of comfort, food, safety, but it's boring, being stuck inside all day with no one to play with and nothing to do. If you're really interested in me, then I'll take whatever you offer."

"Your friend didn't seem so willing to let you go." Bluestar offered.

So she'd heard the conversation between him and Smudge…

"You weren't being very quiet."

"There was no need to be. And Smudge will be fine. He's friendly enough that every house cat can't help but get along with him. I'm not as lucky, and I see no reason to stay where I'm not wanted."

"You may not be wanted by everyone in the Clan."

"I can deal with that." Rusty insisted. "Just give me a chance. I just need a purpose."

"Oh, I think you'll find exactly what you're looking for. Keep up then, _Rusty_ , there are plenty of cats to meet."

Bluestar bolted into the undergrowth, followed swiftly by Lionheart and Greypaw.

Rusty fought back a proud yowl. He was one step closer to getting his old life back!


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was the same, Rusty realized, but not everything would stay that way. It was past moonhigh, and the Clan gathered to see the newcomer even before Bluestar made her infamous call.

"Bluestar and Lionheart have a prisoner!" A kit called.

"Greypaw, get away from that cat! We have no clue who it is!" Willowpelt snapped. Greystripe didn't talk about his parents much, no cat did, really, but he knew that Greystripe and Darkstripe were brothers, and Willowpelt was their mother.

"Where does he come from?" One cat, a tortoiseshell that he recognized to be Redtail, meowed, stepping forward to sniff him curiously. Rusty let the current deputy circle him, marveling at just how big the slender tortoiseshell really was. He could probably smother Rusty if he stretched enough.

"Not any Clan of _this_ forest. Maybe another?" He asked, staring at Bluestar. "Or is he a kittypet?" Redtail scoffed, lip curled.

Rusty bared his teeth.

"Get this thing off me and I'll show you just how much of a warrior I can be." The orange tom growled without thinking. The crowd gasped. Did a newcomer, one the age of an apprentice, just challenge the deputy of the Clan?!

"This one has potential." Redtail meowed, pleased. "He'll make a fine apprentice once he knows the rules."

"As was my plan, Redtail." Bluestar meowed from the base of Highrock. "Anyone who would accept Rusty's challenge to strip him of his old life, step forward. Succeed and you get first pick of the pile."

Despite the reward, no one was willing to touch the kittypet. Rusty rolled his eyes and turned to stare at Bluestar when he was bowled over. Cream fur entered his vision and he sighed, annoyed. Apparently some things wouldn't change.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has decided to stop by and read this story, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

His short battle with Longtail did free him of his collar. They also both earned quite a few scratches and Longtail had a nicked ear. Rusty took pride in the idea that Longtail would carry that scar for life.

Bluestar stepped forward, yowling for silence as she approached the two opponents.

"The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a challenge for his honor. Both cats have fought well, and as a result, Rusty will receive a place in the Clan. Rusty, from this night forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw." She informed him.

Firepaw purred agreeingly. He was once more a member of ThunderClan. He had his chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Greypaw took him to Spottedleaf's den, where she placed leaves and crushed herbs on Longtail's ear. Medicine had never been his forte, although he knew that Sandstorm and Squirrelflight knew a bit thanks to Cinderpelt and Leafpool respectively. He couldn't wait to see them again. He resolved to know a bit more about herbs, if only so he could save his own life.

The medicine cat took one look at him and went back in her den.

"Spottedleaf?" Greypaw called, confused.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Firepaw asked.

The tortoiseshell didn't respond, and when she stepped back in their line of sight, they knew why. Spottedleaf carried a bundle of herbs in her mouth that she set at his feet before staring at him.

She murmured something about stupid toms making her job harder before she got to work, crushing herbs and smearing them on cobwebs before sticking them on his pelt.

When she was done, she stepped back and nodded, gesturing for him to leave. He dipped his head in thanks and padded back I to the main part of camp, where several cats, led by a grumbling Longtail, had fresh-kill.

"Well done, Firepaw."

Whitestorm… the wise tom had been his first mentor, unofficial though it was. He was the one that Firepaw looked up to the most in his early days.

"Longtail is a young warrior, but he has still completed his training. A defeat from a kitten won't be forgotten in a hurry."

"I'm more than I seem." Firepaw rebuffed.

"I'm sure you are." The large white tom purred, touching his nose to the top of Firepaw's head.

Greypaw, who had stayed behind to badger Spottedleaf, now scampered over to watch Whitestorm leave.

"That was strange." The grey apprentice commented. "Whitestorm doesn't usually take to cats like that. Sure, he gives good advice and he's Sandpaw's mentor, but he's something of a loner. Tigerclaw grew up with him and he still can't get Whitestorm to say more than a few words to… almost anyone in the Clan. Whitestorm knows exactly who everyone is, but he's not one to interact. He just… watches."

That was new. Did something happen to Whitestorm that Firepaw didn't know about?

"Although my mom, Willowpelt, she seems to get him out of the den. Bluestar too, and Redtail or Tigerclaw. He'll talk to the elders occasionally, but that's it."

Bluestar, Redtail, Willowpelt, Tigerclaw, and the Clan's elders… but everyone talks to the elders. The number of cats that Whitestorm felt he could count on was small, and unfortunately, would get a lot smaller.

He got a nest between Greypaw and Ravenpaw. His solid black friend was still apprenticed to Tigerclaw, and still scared of his own shadow. He resolved to keep an eye out for Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw in the next few days, because if things went anywhere close to what happened last time, then he wouldn't get the chance to know Redtail like he wanted to.

He curled up in the empty nest and closed his eyes. This had been a surprisingly long day.


	5. Chapter 5

He got his first taste of patrols after a good night's rest, and he recognized Dustpaw as the one standing over him.

"C'mon, kittypet, we've got a hunting patrol. You know how to hunt?" Dustpaw sneered.

"I'll learn soon enough, won't I?" Firepaw growled.

Dustpaw scoffed and walked out of the den. Firepaw rolled to his feet and stretched his limbs, stepping out of the den and pausing shortly to feel the sunlight in his fur.

"Good, you're awake." Bluestar meowed impatiently. "Eat quickly. There is hunting to be done, so you'll have to learn as you go."

"Of course, Bluestar." Firepaw dipped his head and padded to the fresh-kill pile, where he found a mouse near the bottom. He tucked into it eagerly, gobbling it down before he joined the patrol. He, Bluestar, Redtail and Dustpaw would practice hunting techniques today, and then hs and Dustpaw try hunting on their own. Dustpaw hadn't liked him the last time they were apprentices, but then neither had Sandpaw and they ended up mates. Maybe something could change.

The four left without another word, and for the second time in as many days, Firepaw entered the forest.

* * *

There was so much to take in, he mused as he crept along forest floor. It was the coldest time of the year, but luckily no snow fell yet. Snow was one of his favorite things about being a housecat. Even still, leaves scattered across the forest floor and twigs snapped easily, so he'd have to beware of them.

"You're awfully quiet for a kittypet." Dustpaw meowed softly.

"I played tricks on my friends back home, so I know a few things about how to creep up on other cats. My friend Smudge used to call me Ghost, as a joke."

That wasn't a lie, but it certainly wasn't the entire truth.

They continued on his silence until they reached what Firepaw would later recall as the sandy hollow.

* * *

"Dustpaw, get into position for a mouse." Redtail ordered, speaking for the first time all morning.

Dustpaw shifted away from Firepaw and then crouched where he stood. Firepaw took notice as Redtail widened his apprentice's stance and lifted his tail.

He went over it in his head twice before deciding to copy Dustpaw.

"Very good for a first try." Bluestar meowed as she lowered his tail and narrowed his stance. Apparently he'd overdone it a bit.

"Now pounce." The mentors ordered as they stepped back to observe. Firepaw sprang forward, sailing through the air before landing on his paws and stumbling sideways.

"Perhaps if you were going for a bird in midflight that would be fine, but you need to remember balance when you spring, and don't aim too high. Watch Dustpaw."

The brown tabby sprang, aiming more forward rather than leaping upward, as Firepaw had done. He landed neatly on his paws as a result.

They practiced hunting crouches for what felt like ages, until the sun was high in the sky, which was when Bluestar informed them that after a short break, they'd try hunting on their own.

Firepaw caught a mouse. Not on his first try, and not on his own, but he did make the final kill, considering that Dustpaw was chasing toward him. Firepaw nodded his thanks.

"I won't be doing that forever." the older apprentice insisted.


	6. Chapter 6

The apprentice and their mentors were bringing their catches back when Ravenpaw skittered up to them, panting and fearful.

"Tigerclaw launched us into battle over Sunningrocks and we need reinforcements!"

So they chased Ravenpaw to Sunningrocks, which was a bit further from where they were than the camp was to Sandy Hollow, but Firepaw had made the journey before. Still, he was surprised to find cats writhing around and clawing each other when he and the four others launched themselves into battle. He made sure to keep an eye out for Redtail and Tigerclaw, because if this was what he thought… some cat bowled him over and he struggled for air.

This was not the best time to be reminded that he was six moons old with no battle training. He choked as claws ripped through his fur, and was lucky enough to find purchase on the enemy's tail. He yanked, which sent the other cat sprawling with a pained yowl. He got to his paws and sped toward the rocks, where he'd gotten a flash of red fur. He skidded to a stop just in time for Bluestar to call a retreat, and the RiverClan cats yowled their victories.

The red cat he'd seen was not Redtail, but the RiverClan deputy. He'd never seen Oakheart with his own eyes before, but Mistyfoot's tales about her father were true, he realized as some loose rocks rumpled into the clearing. Every cat scattered, and Firepaw knew that Mistyfoot just lost her father. The orange apprentice dove for the nearest bush and waited. Bluestar and the others were long gone by now, and Oakheart was dead. That left only Tigerclaw and Redtail in the clearing, the latter to make sure that everyone got out, and the former to kill him.

Sure enough, Tigerclaw raked thorn-sharp paws across Redtail's chest, and Firepaw made to spring… but couldn't. Just like Ravenpaw beside him, he watched, horrified, as Tigerclaw slaughtered Redtail. He choked, throat thick with fear, before he only saw black.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he shot to his feet with a loud howl.

Panting, he stepped forward, only to glance down when he rustled something with his paws. There was no moss or bracken just laying on the forest floor, so what-? Oh. He was in his nest. How did he get to his nest?

"I brought you back before we were seen." Ravenpaw explained, having rolled over at the sight of Firepaw fidgeting in his sleep. "Spottedleaf gave you some poppyseeds. Redtail is…"

Dead, he knows. Stars…

"We have the day off from training, you and me. Spottedleaf's orders."

That wouldn't do anything but make him bored and give him more nightmares. A look around the den revealed empty nests.

"What time is it?"

"Almost sunrise. You weren't out for long, but the others went on the dawn patrol. You were yowling pretty loudly before Spottedleaf gave you poppyseeds."

"Did I say anything?"

"Nothing too bad. Just kept calling out to Redtail. Better than me. I had to ask Speckletail if she didn't mind me sleeping in the nursery."

Firepaw shrugged and shook his head.

"Queens are fierce. They certainly wouldn't like Tigerclaw barging into their den and waking you up from some well-deserved sleep. Why'd you come back to the apprentice den?"

"I started whimpering in my sleep. It wasn't loud enough to wake anyone, but Goldenflower was up already, and she suggested I go get some poppyseeds. I didn't want to disturb anyone after that."

"I couldn't save Redtail." Firepaw scowled as he followed Ravenpaw to the fresh-kill pile. "I stayed behind because I felt like something bad was going to happen. But then I just…"

"Yeah, I know. But it's okay. We're alive, and Redtail wouldn't blame us. With no proper training, we probably would have made things worse."

They each took something from the fresh-kill pile, but Firepaw wasn't hungry, too choked up to even think about eating.

"I'm gonna see if the elders want this." Firepaw mumbled around the squirrel he had.

"Good idea." Ravenpaw offered, glad that he didn't start on the mouse he chose.

* * *

The elders were more than happy to have them, even though it was early in the morning.

"Smallear and Halftail sleep like badgers, but I'm definitely interested in that squirrel you have there, youngster. I'm Patchpelt and that's Dappletail. She likes mice just fine. Don't worry about One-eye either. She'll never hear a word you're saying. I heard you two went into battle yesterday. How'd you sleep?" Patchpelt whispered softly.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Ravenpaw murmured. "Spottedleaf gave us both poppyseeds."

"Youngsters like you shouldn't be thrust into battle at such an early age,and I'm sure Bluestar isn't too happy with Tigerclaw."

Firepaw gulped and fought back a wail, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why not?" He asked when he could look at Patchpelt properly again.

"Well, he's the one who called the battle. Right in the middle of leafbare and right after we just lost it, too. Granted we got the rocks back, it was at the cost of our herbs and your sanity. Nothing's worth that." The older black and white tom insisted.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent well into the day in the elder's den, chatting as the remaining members woke up. Ravenpaw got them fresh-kill and Firepaw got mouse bile for ticks. It smelled foul. Both Spottedleaf and Patchpelt warned the apprentices not to lick their paws or they'd regret it.

After the elders were fed and de-ticked, Firepaw was itching for more to do. He didn't want to think about yesterday, and Spottedleaf said he and Ravenpaw couldn't leave camp.

He ran into Goldenflower as he passed by the nursery, and she greeted him with a sympathetic mew.

"You did well for your first time out of camp, let alone your first battle. Tigerclaw said that you and Ravenpaw fought like warriors."

Firepaw fought the urge to flinch at the sound of Tigerclaw's name. He didn't want to remember what happened to Redtail.

"We had to." He croaked. "All of us."

"Would you like a grooming?" She asked gently, lifting his head up with her tail. He hadn't meant to bunch over himself.

"Excuse me?" He muttered, shocked.

"Surely your mother groomed you when you were younger." Goldenflower asked amusedly.

"I…" He didn't remember his mother. He barely remembered the sister he slept beside as a kit. The sun-furred she-cat purred sadly when he told her that.

"All the more reason for a grooming, young tom. We'll go sit by the warning rocks and you can tell me exactly what you think about ThunderClan so far."

So they did. Goldenflower's tongue was gentle on his fur, and she responded to his questions and thoughts with soft answers and gentle hums.

"How did you end up with a cat like Tigerclaw?" He asked eventually.

"I was wonder when that would come up. Goldenflower laughed. "My first mate was Patchpelt. He's a rather recent elder, and it was a one-time thing, but I wouldn't trade Swiftkit for the world. That said, most cats see Tigerclaw as rather aggressive, but he's also got a soft side. He absolutely adores Swiftkit."

"That sounds far nicer than what I thought of him in battle." Firepaw mewed drowsily. "I'm glad you have him."

The ginger tom knew right then that whatever Tigerclaw's faults, he wouldn't willingly (physically) hurt Goldenflower. He hadn't before.

* * *

"Of course you'd run to the nearest queen, mewling like a kitten after your first battle." Darkstripe sneered.

"And where were you yesterday?" Dustpaw snarled from where he'd poked his head out of the nursery with a wad of fresh moss at his paws. "I think you'll reconsider who you're calling a kit, Darkstripe, because Firepaw, Ravenpaw and I fought like warriors! What were you doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bluestar called a meeting and Firepaw got to his paws. According to Ravenpaw and Patchpelt, the Clan was given two nights to grieve before the leader chose the next deputy at moonhigh. To Firepaw, this was more realistic than asking Bluestar to turn around and appoint a new deputy so quickly after Redtail had passed. It had been night when Ravenpaw announced it the first time around. This way, Bluestar had more time to think.

"I say these words before the body of Redtail, that he may hear and approve of my choice." Bluestar called to the heavens. "I have chosen Lionheart as the next deputy." Muted cheers and congratulations swelled as a surprised Lionheart got to his paws. Greypaw, who had returned at some point during the day, crashed into his mentor with excited yowls.

"Redtail also mentored Dustpaw, so to continue his apprenticeship, Dustpaw will be mentored by Darkstripe."

Bluestar obviously hadn't heard them snapping earlier, but Dustpaw turned out alright the first time.

* * *

Greypaw woke Firepaw this time, and reminded him that training begins at sunrise. It had been a couple days since the battle and Redtail's vigil, and it was time to get back into the swing of things. Or so Bluestar claimed when she saw them. Firepaw wasn't eager to have Tigerclaw watching his every move, but he was even more concerned for Ravenpaw. He got the feeling that the black tom would leave as he did last time, but now that he knew things better, his heart ached for his friend.

"Keep up, kittypet." Darkstripe snapped. Sandpaw snorted, and a wave of hurt swept over Firepaw. Even though he remembered ever so clearly how things ended regarding he and Sandpaw, it still hurt to think that he would have to endure moons of taunting to get there. They reached the sandy hollow, where Tigerclaw and Whitestorm waited for them alongside Lionheart.

"Right on time." Tigerclaw sneered, taking on Firepaw's ungroomed pelt and Ravenpaw's shaking form. "We'll be marking the borders today. Try to keep up." He scowled.

With that, they were off. First up was Sunningrocks. The way they got there was different from the route they took to get to the battle, but Sunningrocks remained the same.

"It's ours now. We earned it." Darkstripe boasted.

"At what cost?" Lionheart snapped. They followed the border to Fourtrees, where Lionheart explained Gatherings. There would be one soon, Firepaw knew. Lionheart nodded approvingly when he said so.

Dustpaw and Darkstripe broke off to do some hunting, which left Firepaw and Greypaw with Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Though the ginger apprentice was nervous, he took comfort in the fact that Greypaw was here. Tigerclaw wouldn't dare attack Lionheart when he knew there were cats able to see exactly what was going on.

The Thunderpath mingled with ShadowClan scent, strong and sour. Firepaw still didn't understand monsters, but he knew from experience to stay as far away as possible.

By the time they got back to camp, Dustpaw and Sandpaw were back. The brown tabby tom raised his tail in greetings and Sandpaw nodded curtly.

"You haven't eaten all day." She informed him. "And you barely ate yesterday. The elders told me you gave them the first thing you picked up. So here." She tossed him a mouse.

"It's okay to have nerves after your first battle, but don't suffer because of them."

"You tell Ravenpaw that?" Firepaw wondered.

"I didn't have to. Brindleface almost yowled her head off when she heard he hadn't eaten in two days, and if Bluestar knew that someone put you on patrol without you eating more than a mouthful of prey, she'd confine you to your den for a quarter-moon. We have to take care of ourselves, Firepaw. How do you expect to serve the Clan if you can barely walk?"

"You're right." Firepaw admitted after forcing the mouse down . "But it's hard to eat when everything in you is saying that it won't last. Thanks for the mouse. If you're still concerned tomorrow, feel free to watch me eat another one. Have a good time at the Gathering."

"You'll hear all about it when we eat tomorrow morning." Sandpaw rebuffed playfully.

Maybe it wouldn't take that long after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough, Sandpaw woke him up with a large squirrel in her jaws.

"If you don't finish it, I will. No need to waste prey."

He nodded and followed her out of the den.

"What was the Gathering like?" He asked as they settled beside the warming rocks by the elder's den. They weren't very warm right then considering the lack of sunlight, but it was nice.

"I didn't pay as much attention as I should have." Sandpaw admitted begrudgingly. "Brokenstar is weird and half of ShadowClan look like a bunch of kits with warrior names. RiverClan tried to start something because Oakheart died, and no one has seen WindClan for the past couple Gatherings. You're better off experiencing it for yourself because Clan politics are confusing."

Firepaw nodded eagerly as he tucked into the squirrel.

"You're probably right. Do you think that'll be anytime soon?"

"Sure, when you improve on your training. It's an honor for ThunderClan cats because we treat it like going to the Moonstone."

Firepaw blinked. He hadn't forgotten about the glowing rock in the underground cave, but it had been so long since he's seen it that he could bump into it and not know until he ended up in StarClan.

"What's the Moonstone?" He asked.

"It's where medicine cats go to speak with StarClan and leaders go to receive their nine lives." Sandpaw explain as she licked traces of squirrel from her mouth. "You're better off talking to Spottedleaf about that."

He chatted with Spottedleaf about what herbs were for what in the past couple days, but knowing how much he'd messed up with Sandstorm made him want to avoid the tortoiseshell medicine cat altogether. Then again, he had resolved to find out more about herbs, so maybe he would talk to Spottedleaf.

Firepaw and Sandpaw basked in the early rays of the sun for approximately 50 heartbeats before they got to their paws and went about their days.

"Thanks." Firepaw muttered nervously. He shouldn't have to be told when to eat or how to sleep, but the battle was forever fresh on his mind, like it happened moments ago instead of days. It was a surprise that he'd so willingly choked down that squirrel.

"I'll see you this evening." She reminded him.

Sandpaw was serious about him eating properly. Who knew?

* * *

He got to the hollow pretty early after he asked Sandpaw to send Greypaw and Ravenpaw on their way. They arrived not too long before the sun was fully considered risen. Tigerclaw was there, and Lionheart wasn't far behind the apprentices.

"We're practicing stalking today. Who can tell me the difference between hunting a rabbit and hunting a mouse?" Tigerclaw demanded sharply. Firepaw thought about telling the pair of warriors that he'd actually caught a mouse, but decided against it. He might have already lived a life, but he didn't look a day past six moons. He'd have to put up with superior attitudes.

"A mouse can feel your pawsteps where a rabbit can smell you, so step softly for a mouse and keep upwind for a rabbit."

"Very good, Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw purred eerily. "Now show them how to stalk."

The black apprentice dropped into a hunting crouch and started to move, but his mentor leapt forward, outraged.

"Keep your rear down, Ravenpaw, you look like a duck!" The large brown tabby snarled. Firepaw tried to focus on his own hunting crouch, but Tigerclaw's tail was waving nearby. It was literally a pounce away, and if he could just….

The senior warrior shot up with a yowl and Firepaw went sprawling across the hollow.

"You insolent fool!" Tigerclaw roared over Lionheart's laughter. "When I said stalk, I didn't mean stalk me!"

"Since you're so… eager to practice hunting, why don't we try this on some real prey?" Lionheart snickered.

All three apprentices looked up brightly.  
"I want each one of you to try catching real prey." meowed Lionheart. "Ravenpaw, you look beside the Owltree. Greypaw, there might be something in that big bramble patch over there. And you, Firepaw, follow the rabbit track over that rise; you'll find the dry bed of a winter stream. You may find something there."

He did find something. Firepaw found a mouse, the second during his time in ThunderClan, and on his own too! He couldn't wait to tell the others!


	10. Chapter 10

Two moons and he was nowhere near an expert, but a fox was on the loose and it was smothering his senses. There was also another cat….

He heard Greypaw before he saw the large tom, and it took all his strength to relax. He'd thought his friend was Yellowfang. They did both have grey fur, though Greypaw's was lighter.

This was around the time that he'd find the old grey queen, and he was looking forward to it. He swore to himself that he wouldn't make the mistake of feeding her. Not even in greenleaf.

"I missed my vole because of you, furball! Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? I'm almost sure that Bluestar wanted you to send some cat a message."

"I've got time." Greypaw purred. "You should've seen your face." He snorted.

"I was about to shred you, you lucky rat!" Firepaw snapped.

"Lighten up, Firepaw. Here, I'll help you make up for the vole you just missed."

"You should get going."

"C'mon, there's plenty of time! Quit being such a stifftail."

"I'm not a stifftail, but if you keep messing around, Lionheart will make sure you are."

"Too right, but I'll be fine. C'mon, it's so warm out we're bound to catch something."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Despite the distraction, hunting was good. The pair caught a mouse and a thrush by the time they reached the Thunderpath border chasing a squirrel that they couldn't catch. Firepaw marveled at the shiny black surface.

He hadn't seen a Thunderpath in a while, no need to, and he found himself creeping forward just as a monster came roaring past. The smell was awful, Greypaw rightly pointed out, but the vibrations they gave off were exciting and felt wonderful in a way he'd never appreciated before now.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of Greypaw's fearful yowling. A pair of eyes, steady and unblinking. A monster passed by. The gaze was gone.

"What in the name of StarClan were you thinking, you mouse-brained fool?!" His grey friend roared, bowling him back toward the forest.

"The vibrations were amazing." The ginger tom breathed. "But it stank." He added. "On the other paw, I saw a ShadowClan warrior."

"I'm going to go find that patrol, then. Good luck with your prey haul, and remember to tell Bluestar about the fox and the ShadowClan warrior."

Firepaw nodded and they parted ways. He wanted to see if the cat was still there, because if it was…

Not for the second time that afternoon, he was knocked off his paws.

The fight with Yellowfang was rather pitiful, for a warrior-turned-medicine cat,but her stench told a different story. One of desperation, fear. Hunger.

She eyes his prey and he snapped.

"That's not for you." He growled. "Can you walk?"

"I got three good legs so you're not taking me anywhere I don't wanna go."

"That certainly can be arranged." Tigerclaw…two moons and Firepaw still choked up at the sight of the huge brown tom. Luckily, they weren't alone. Bluestar was there, along with Greypaw and Darkstripe. This must have been the WindClan patrol.

"What exactly was your plan, Firepaw? You certainly seem to be in no hurry." His grey-furred mentor noticed.

"I'd planned to find you and see what could be done with her. As you can see, she's not much of a threat."

"All enemy warriors are threats!" The leader snapped. "And what prey have you caught that you're so eager to give ours away?!"

"Give-? You think I fed her? I wouldn't bdare/b!" He snarled, all the pain of his first life coming back to haunt him. "You and Lionheart and… _Tigerclaw_!" He spat out the name with as much ferocity as he could muster. "You all crammed it into my head that the Clan comes first! What makes you think that I would feed an outsider without at least making sure there's enough food to go around first?!"

"Well said, kittypet." Yellowfang snorted. "And he's right. That nice big prey pile over there has been specifically marked 'not for me.' He said so himself. You ThunderClan cats sure know how to train your apprentices."

"Then state your business here, rogue."

"To get as far away from ShadowClan as possible. Brokenstar has ruined everything, and I cannot stand by and watch my Clan fall to ruins. But that's a story for another day. For now, my business is to request asylum. And some herbs, if your medical cat is willing to part with them."

"Marigold and cobwebs, for starters." Firepaw snorted. "And all the mouse bile in the world."

"We'll see what we can do about that." Bluestar agreed, wrinkling her nose.


	11. Chapter 11

As the patrol passed the sentries who guarded the camp entrance, the rest of ThunderClan came running to welcome their warriors home.

Queens, kits, and elders crowded on either side, peering curiously at Yellowfang as she was led into camp. Some of the elders recognized the old she-cat, and word spread quickly through the Clan that this was ShadowClan's medicine cat. A steady, jeering hum rose up around them.

Yellowfang seemed deaf to the taunts. Firepaw couldn't help admiring the way she limped with dignity through the corridor of stares and insults. He knew she was in a great deal of pain, and probably hungrier now that she smelled all the prey. He placed his catch on the pile and was greeted by Sandpaw.

"Since when do we let ShadowClan cats in our camp?" She demanded.

"Since one crashed into me looking like a rat chewed it up and didn't like the taste."

"Only you, Firepaw."

"Bluestar thought I fed her."

"Did you?" She asked, eyes blazing.

"Of course not!" He snapped.

"Good." She insisted. "I'll see you tonight."

Firepaw no longer needed Sandpaw prompting him to eat, but they shared meals more often than not. He dared to say that they were friends.

He glanced around to see what was going on, and noticed Spottedleaf approaching the old, grizzled she-cat.

"I know how to treat my own wounds, thank you." Yellowfang grumbled. "Some herbs would be nice, but doubt I have anything that needs extra paws."

Spottedleaf nodded and went back to her den. Firepaw strained to hear what Bluestar and the senior warriors were discussing.

Tigerclaw's yowl sounded impatient.

"It's just too dangerous to bring an enemy warrior into the heart of ThunderClan! Now that she knows the camp, even the youngest ShadowClan kit will hear of it. We'll have to move."

"Calm down, Tigerclaw," Bluestar purred. "Why should we move? Yellowfang made her distaste for Brokenstar quite clear."

"Do you really believe that? What on earth was that foolish kittypet thinking of?" Tigerclaw spat.

"Use your head for a moment, you mouse-brain." The grey she-cat snorted airily. "Why would the ShadowClan medicine cat choose to leave her Clan? You seem to be afraid that Yellowfang will share our Clan secrets with ShadowClan, but have you thought about what ShadowClan secrets she might share with us?"

Firepaw could see by the way Tigerclaw's fur began to flatten that Bluestar's words made sense. The warrior nodded briefly, and then stalked off to take his share of the fresh-kill.

Bluestar remained where she was. She looked out across the clearing, where some of the younger kits were fighting and tumbling playfully in the dust. Then she stood up and began to walk toward Firepaw. He stiffened. Would she rebuke him even though he managed to prove himself?

But Bluestar walked straight past him, not even sparing him a glance. Her eyes were clouded with unknown distant thoughts.

"Frostfur!" She called out as she headed for the nursery.

The pure white she-cat was the only queen he hadn't heard mention of, but he remembered her well enough. She'd never spoken to him again after Brightheart came back savaged by the dogs. She slipped out of the bramble and inside, the mewling grew.

"Hush, kits," Frostfur purred reassuringly. "I won't be long."

She turned to her leader.

"Is something wrong?"

"Two of our apprentices have seen a fox in the area. Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all kits less than six moons stay visible within the camp until our warriors have driven it away."

Frostfur nodded.

"I'll pass on the warning, Bluestar." She nodded disappeared into the nursery to quiet the crying kits.

Bluestar didn't really need to call the Clan together for what she was about to say. Everyone was curious.

"I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today," Bluestar began. "But there is more still." She glanced down at the grizzled she-cat who lay beside the Highrock. "Can you hear me from there?" she asked.

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Yellowfang spat in reply.

Bluestar nodded, pleased despite (or maybe because of) the hostile tone and continued.

"Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors, and we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their territory."

Her words were met with silence. Firepaw saw confusion in the faces of the Clan cats.

"Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" called Smallear hesitantly.

"We can't be sure," Bluestar meowed. "Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan."

A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice. Firepaw felt the cats around him stiffen with fury. Never before had one Clan driven another from its hunting grounds.

"How can WindClan have been driven out?" One-eye croaked hoarsely. "ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" She shook her head anxiously, whiskers trembling.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions," meowed Bluestar. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

 _Right_ … Firepaw scoffed. Brokenstar was dangerous, alright. And Sandpaw had probably been onto something when she said the warriors at the Gathering looked like kits.

"Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?" snarled Darkstripe. "After all, she is of ShadowClan!"

 _Oh for StarClan's sake…_

"I may have left Brokenstar's ShadowClan behind, but I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share any secrets with a brute like you!" growled Yellowfang, glaring at Darkstripe. The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits and ready for a fight. Because clearly that would solve everything.

"Stop!" yowled Bluestar.

Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks, even though Yellowfang goaded him on with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss.

"That's enough!" Bluestar growled. "This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must be prepared. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Everyone else must remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits will stay in the nursery."

The cats below her nodded in agreement.

"As for our newcomer, Yellowfang will be  
allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. Furthermore, she is a medicine cat, and a fine one _. She will be **respected**."_

"But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang," Darkstripe protested. "We have too many mouths to feed already." He snapped, glaring at Firepaw.

"Yeah!" Greypaw whispered. "And some of them are bigger than others!"

"I don't need anyone to care for me!" spat Yellowfang.

"And I'll split open whoever bothers to try!"

"Friendly, isn't she?" Greypaw murmured.

Firepaw flicked the tip of his tail in silent agreement.

There were muffled meows from the other warriors as they grudgingly recognized the enemy warrior's fighting spirit.

Bluestar ignored the murmuring.

"Firepaw, since it was your idea to bring her into the camp, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt. Your fellow apprentices are more than welcome to help you if they are willing."

"Yes, Bluestar," mewed Firepaw, dipping his head.

"The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now."

With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her den.

Lionheart followed her. The other Clan cats began to move away from the Highrock. One or two wished him luck looking after Yellowfang. Firepaw felt so dazed by Bluestar's announcement that he just nodded blankly. Longtail padded up to him. The vee-shaped nick that Firepaw had cut into the tip of his ear still showed.

The young warrior drew back his whiskers into an ugly snarl.

"Well, I hope you'll think twice about bringing strays back into the camp next time," he sneered. "Like I said earlier, outsiders always bring trouble."

"If you're so concerned about Yellowfang causing trouble, perhaps you should be aiding Firepaw to look after her." Whitestorm came out of absolutely nowhere, and Longtail jolted. Firepaw dipped his head.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine with Yellowfang. She knows so much about herbs that she might give Longtail a stomach ache for speaking out of turn."

Whitestorm chuckled lightly and nodded.

"May StarClan walk in your pawsteps." He purred as he disappeared into Bluestar's den.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'd go and see to Yellowfang, if I were you," whispered Greypaw, as Longtail strode away. "She's doesn't look very happy."

Firepaw glanced over at the old she-cat. She was still lying beside the Highrock, glaring at him.

"Well, here goes," the ginger apprentice meowed. "Wish me luck!"

"You'll need the whole of StarClan on your side for this one," answered Greypaw. "Call out if you need an extra paw or two. If she looks like she's going to have you, I'll sneak up behind her and whack her on the head with a stiff rabbit." He joked.

Firepaw snorted and trotted off toward Yellowfang. His cheerfulness quickly evaporated as he neared the injured queen. She was clearly in a terrible mood, as when he approached she hissed a warning and showed her teeth.

"Stop right there, kittypet!"

Firepaw sighed. It seemed he was in for a fight. He was still hungry, and beginning to feel tired. He longed to curl up in his nest for an afternoon nap. He recalled why he was so irritated with her as soon as she spoke.

 _She melted around Cinderpaw_ , he reminded himself. And in the end, she hadn't regretted joining ThunderClan.

"You can call me what you like," he mewed wearily. "but I'm going to following Bluestar's orders."

"You are a kittypet, though, aren't you?" Yellowfang wheezed.  
 _She's tired too_ , Firepaw noticed. There was less fire in her voice, although her spite was strong as ever.

"I used to live with Twolegs when I was a kitten," Firepaw replied calmly. He'd squished most of the kittypet jokes when he leapt into a battle without any training, when he fought Longtail on the first night.

"Your mother a kittypet? Your father a kittypet?" She sneered.

"Yes, they were." Firepaw looked down at the ground, scowling. Being an outsider was the one label he'd never been able to shake. Even when he became leader, there were those who saw him as unfit because he wasn't born into ThunderClan. It was bad enough that some of his own Clan still hated him. He certainly didn't need Yellowfang egging them on.

Yellowfang seemed to take his silence as an invitation to go on.

"Kittypet blood ain't the same as warrior blood. Why don't you run home to your Twolegs now instead of looking after me? It's humiliating, being fussed over by a lowborn cat like you!"

Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"You'd be humiliated if I were warrior-born." He pointed out. "You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious she-cat from your own Clan or a wretched Twoleg that had picked you off the ground." He lashed his tail from side to side. "It's the fact that you need to rely on any cat that you find so humiliating!"

Yellowfang stared at him, orange eyes wide.

"You're stuck with me until you get better, so whatever ants crawled in your fur, by all means, let me know because I'm pretty sure mouse bile works on them too." He snapped.

Yellowfang laughed in response, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You have spirit, kittypet," Yellowfang croaked, stopping at last. "Now, I'm tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that pretty little medicine cat of yours and ask her for some herbs. I think you'll find a goldenseal poultice would help. And, while you're at it, I wouldn't  
mind a few poppy seeds to chew on. The pain is killing me!"

Firepaw nodded and raced away.

* * *

"I've got most of those in my den," replied Spottedleaf when Firepaw told her what Yellowfang asked her for.

"You know that poppyseeds help you sleep. Goldenseal is a bit like marigold. If she  
dresses her wound with that, it'll keep off any infection. Wait here."

"Thanks," Firepaw mewed as the medicine cat disappeared back into her den.  
Spottedleaf emerged from the gloom and dropped a bundle folded in leaves by Firepaw's feet.

"Tell Yellowfang to go easy on the poppy seeds. I don't want her to deaden the pain entirely. A little pain can be useful, because it can help me judge how well she is healing."

Firepaw nodded and picked up the herbs with his teeth.

"Thanks, Spottedleaf!" He mewed through the mouthful of leaves, then headed back through the fern tunnel into the main clearing.

Tigerclaw was sitting outside the warriors' den, watching him closely. As Firepaw trotted over to Yellowfang, carrying the herbs, he could feel the amber-eyed stare burning the fur on the back of his neck. He turned his head and looked at Tigerclaw curiously. The warrior narrowed his eyes and looked away. Firepaw dropped the bundle beside Yellowfang.

"Good," she meowed. "Now, before you leave me in peace, find me something to eat. I'm starving!"


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later, he had to wake Greypaw for a training session.

"You'll be late if you're not up soon." Firepaw mumbled through a mouthful of the grey apprentice's tail. Greypaw awoke with a loud yowl as his tail hit the floor. Good. That meant everyone else was up as well.

"Great StarClan, Greypaw, when I get my claws on you-!" Dustpaw snapped.

"Firepaw attacked me!" Greypaw wailed.

The morning was warm. Firepaw could see a deep blue sky through the leaves and branches that overhung the camp. Today, however, a heavy dew glistened on the fern fronds and sparkled on the grass. Firepaw sniffed the air. Greenleaf was drawing to a close, and soon it would start to feel colder.

He lay down and rolled in the earth beside the tree stump, stretching his legs and tipping his head back to rub it on the cool ground. Then he flipped over onto his side, and looked across the clearing to see if Yellowfang was awake yet. She had been given a resting place at the other end of the fallen tree where the elders gathered to eat.

Her nest lay tucked against its mossy trunk, out of hearing of the elders, but in full view of the warriors' den across the clearing. Firepaw could just see a mound of pale gray fur, rising and falling in time to a gentle rumble of sleep.

Greypaw trotted out of the den behind him, followed by Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Ravenpaw appeared last, with a nervous glance around the clearing before he emerged fully into the open.

"Don't worry, Firepaw," murmured Greypaw. "Bluestar will have you back in training before long."

"Perhaps she thinks you're better suited in tending to the sick," Sandpaw offered. "You do hang around Spottedleaf an awful lot."

"What is Whitestorm teaching you today?" Firepaw mewed.

"We're doing battle training today." Sandpaw replied.

"Lionheart's taking me to the Great Sycamore to practice my climbing. I should go now."

"I'll come with you to the top of the ravine," mewed Firepaw. "I have to catch breakfast for Yellowfang. Coming, Ravenpaw? Tigerclaw must have something planned for you."

Ravenpaw sighed and nodded, then followed Greypaw and Firepaw as they trotted out of the camp. The apprentice seemed far less enthusiastic when it came to warrior training, and Firepaw guessed that he was still scared of Tigerclaw. That, as well as the fact that Ravenpaw was a naturally skittish cat around anyone older than him, made Firepaw nervous for the black tom. He didn't want his friend to leave, but it seemed like leaving was the best option for Ravenpaw.

* * *

"Here," mewed Firepaw. He dropped a large mouse and a chaffinch onto the ground beside Yellowfang.

"About time," she growled. The she-cat had still been sleeping when Firepaw had entered the camp after his hunting trip. But the smell of fresh-kill must have woken her, for she pulled herself into a sitting position.

She dropped her head and hungrily gulped down Firepaw's offerings. She had developed a massive appetite as her strength returned. Her wound was healing well, but her temper remained as fierce and unpredictable as ever. She finished her meal.

"The base of my tail itches like fury, but I can't reach it. Give it a wash, will you?" She groused.

With an inward shudder, Firepaw crouched down and searched her pelt. Flea-cracking had never been his favorite chore.

As he worked, he noticed a gang of small kits tumbling in the dusty earth nearby. They were mauling each other and play-fighting, sometimes quite viciously. Yellowfang, who had closed her eyes as Firepaw groomed her, half opened one eye to observe the kits as they played. To his surprise, Firepaw felt her spine stiffen beneath his teeth. He listened for a moment to the tiny yelps and squeaks of the kits.  
"Feel my teeth, Brokenstar!" mewed one small tabby. He leaped onto the back of a little gray-and-white kit, who was pretending to be the ShadowClan leader. The two kits bundled toward the Highrock. Suddenly the gray-and-white kit gave a mighty heave and flung the tabby from his back. With a startled squeak, the little tabby cannoned into Yellowfang's side. Instantly the old she-cat leaped to her feet, fur on end and spat violently.

"Stay away from me, you scrap of fur!" she hissed.

The tabby kit took one look at the furious cat, turned tail, and ran. He hid himself behind a Brindleface, who was staring furiously across the clearing at Yellowfang.

The gray-and-white kit froze where he stood. Then, paw by paw, he cautiously backed away toward the safety of the nursery.  
Yellowfang's reaction had shocked Firepaw. He thought he'd seen her at her most vicious when they fought after their first meeting, but her eyes burned with a new rage now.

"Like _that_ was necessary." The ginger apprentice scowled. "The kits are probably finding it hard being confined to camp," he informed. "They're getting restless."

"I don't care how restless they are," growled Yellowfang. "Just keep them away from me!"

"Don't you like kits? Did you never have kits of your own?" He asked, knowing the truth despite what she'd say.

"Don't you know medicine cats don't have kits?" hissed Yellowfang furiously.

"But I heard you were a warrior before that," Firepaw ventured.

Was she forever bitter about the mistakes she made, the secrets she kept up to her deathbed?

"I have no kits!" Yellowfang spat. She snatched her tail away from him and sat up.

Her voice suddenly lowered, and she sounded almost wistful.

"Accidents seem to happen to kits when I'm around them." She murmured. Her orange eyes clouded with emotion. She laid her chin flat on her forepaws and stared ahead. Firepaw watched her shoulders sink as she released a long, silent sigh.

"I'll get some mouse bile. There are a few ticks I can't get on my own." Firepaw told Yellowfang. The grey she-cat nodded almost drowsily.

"You do that, kittypet." She muttered.

* * *

He walked toward the fern tunnel. Cats crossed the clearing around him, carrying sticks and twigs in their teeth. While he'd been grooming Yellowfang, the camp had grown active, as it had every day since Bluestar announced WindClan's disappearance. The queens were weaving twigs and leaves into a dense green wall around the sides of the nursery, making sure that the narrow entrance was the only way in and out of the bramble patch. Other cats were working at the edges of the camp, filling in any spaces in the thick undergrowth. He was reminded painfully of how Dustpelt and Cloudtail had taken charge of keeping their camp fortified as they got older. Leaky den? Hey Dustpelt. Loose twigs in the barrier that made up the entrance? Dustpelt was there. Wanted more moss for your nest? You'd get it yourself but Dustpelt sure could point you in the right direction. Firepaw had believed that every cat had their strengths. Cloudtail was a brilliant tracker, Sandstorm was the best hunter, Dustpelt was the one to go to about camp defenses. Hollyleaf kept the Clan on track rule-wise. Jayfeather was grumpy as ever, but if you had an emotional problem, he was the cat with a solution. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw worked best as a team. Leafpool noticed things that not everyone else did.

He snapped back to himself and recognized that even the elders were busy, scraping out a hole in the ground. Warriors filed steadily past, piling pieces of fresh-kill beside them, ready to be stored inside the newly dug hole. There was an air of quiet concentration, a determination to make the Clan as secure and well supplied as possible.

If ShadowClan made a move on their territory, ThunderClan would shelter inside the camp. They would not let themselves be driven from their hunting grounds as easily as WindClan had been. Darkstripe, Longtail, Willowpelt, and Dustpaw were waiting silently at the camp entrance. Their eyes were fixed on the opening to the gorse tunnel. A patrol was just returning, dusty and paw-sore. As soon as the warriors entered the camp, Darkstripe and his companions approached and exchanged words with them. Then they slipped quickly out of the camp. ThunderClan's borders were not being left unguarded for a moment.

Firepaw headed down the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf's den. As he entered the clearing, he could see Spottedleaf was preparing some sweet-smelling herbs.

"Can I have some mouse bile for Yellowfang's ticks?" Firepaw mewed.

"In a moment," replied Spottedleaf, pawing two piles of herbs together and mixing the fragrant heap with one delicately extended claw. He didn't recognize those.

"You seem rather busy?" Firepaw offered, settling down on a warm patch of earth.

"I want to be prepared for any casualties," Spottedleaf murmured, glancing up at him with clear amber eyes. Firepaw met her gaze for a moment before she turned her attention back to the herbs.

Firepaw waited, content to sit quietly and watch her work.

Between her and Yellowfang, his herb knowledge was growing rapidly. Maybe one day he'd be able to put it to use. Hopefully not, though. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He was no medicine cat.

"Right," she mewed at last. "What was it you wanted? Mouse bile?"

"Yes, please." Firepaw stood up and stretched each back leg in turn. The sun had warmed his fur and made him feel sleepy.  
Spottedleaf bounded into her den and brought out a strip of bark with bile-soaked moss on the other end.

"Don't get any in your mouth, or you'll have a foul taste for days." She reminded him. "Press it onto the ticks and then wash your paws—in a stream, not with your tongue!"

Firepaw nodded and trotted back to Yellowfang.

"Hold still!" he mewed to the old she-cat. Carefully he used his forepaws to smother each tick.

"You may as well clear away my dirt now your paws are already foul!" she meowed when he had finished. "I'm going to take a nap." She yawned, revealing blackened and broken teeth. The warmth of the day was making her sleepy too.

"Then you can go and do whatever it is you apprentices do," she murmured.

When Firepaw had cleared away Yellowfang's dirt, he made his way to the gorse tunnel. He was keen to get to the stream and rinse his paws.

"Firepaw!" a voice called from the side of the clearing. Firepaw turned to see Halftail.

"Where are you off to?" meowed the old cat curiously. "You ought to be helping with the preparations.

"I've just been putting mouse bile on Yellowfang's ticks," replied Firepaw.  
Amusement flickered through Halftail's whiskers.

"So now you're off to the nearest stream! Well, don't come back without fresh-kill. We need as much as we can find."

"Yes, Halftail," Firepaw replied.

He made his way out of the camp and up the side of the ravine, trotting down to the stream where he and Greypaw had hunted on the day he had found Yellowfang. Without hesitating he jumped down into the cold, clear water. It came up to his haunches, and wet his belly fur. The shock made him gasp, and he shivered.  
A rustle in the bushes above him made him look up, although the familiar scent that reached his nose told him there was nothing to be alarmed about.

"What are you doing in there?" Greypaw and Ravenpaw were standing looking at him as if he were mouse-brained.

"Mouse bile." Firepaw grimaced. "Where are Lionheart and Tigerclaw?"

"They've gone to join the next patrol," answered Greypaw. "They ordered us to spend the rest of the afternoon hunting."

"Halftail told me the same thing," Firepaw mewed, flinching as a chilly current of water rushed around his paws. "Everyone's busy back at camp. You'd think we were about to be attacked at any moment." He climbed up onto the bank, dripping.

"Who says we won't be?" mewed Ravenpaw, his eyes flicking from side to side as if he expected an enemy patrol to leap out of the bushes at any time. Firepaw looked at the heap of fresh-kill that was piled beside the two apprentices.

"Looks like you've done all right today," he mewed.

"Yeah," mewed Greypaw proudly. "And we've still got the rest of the afternoon to hunt. Do you want to join us?"

"You bet!" Firepaw purred. He gave himself a final shake, then bounded into the undergrowth after his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Firepaw could tell that the cats back at camp were impressed with the amount of prey the three apprentices had managed to catch during their afternoon hunt. They were welcomed back with high tails and friendly nuzzles. It took them four journeys to carry their catch to the storage hole the elders had dug.

Lionheart and Tigerclaw had just returned with their patrol as Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw carried their last load into the camp.

"Well done, you three," meowed Lionheart. "I hear you've been busy. The store is almost full. You might as well add that last lot to the pile of fresh-kill for tonight. And take some of it back to your den with you. You deserve a feast!"

The three apprentices flicked their tails with delight.

"I hope you've not been neglecting Yellowfang with all this hunting, Firepaw," Tigerclaw growled warningly.

Firepaw shook his head impatiently, eager to get away. He was _starving_. He had yet to eat a morsel, since he was hunting for the Clan. None of them had.

They trotted away and dropped the last of their catch on the fresh-kill that already lay at the center of the clearing. Then each of them took a piece and carried it back to their tree stump. The den was empty.

"Where are Dustpaw and Sandpaw?" asked Ravenpaw.

"They must still be out on patrol," Firepaw guessed.

They ate their fill and lay back to wash. The cool evening air was welcome after the heat of the day.

"Hey! Guess what!" mewed Greypaw suddenly. "Ravenpaw managed to squeeze a compliment out of Tigerclaw this morning!"

Both toms winced when the name fell from their friend's mouth so casually. Ravenpaw gave him what he hoped was a reassuring glance.

"Well, go on, tell him what you did." Greypaw encouraged.

"I caught an old crow." Ravenpaw mumbled.

"But it was huge," added Greypaw. "Even Tigerclaw couldn't find fault with that! He's been in such a bad mood since Bluestar took you on as her apprentice." He licked his paw thoughtfully for a moment. "Hang on, make that since Lionheart was made deputy."

Firepaw and Ravenpaw winced in harmony.

"He's just worried about ShadowClan, and the extra patrols," mewed Ravenpaw, hastily. "You should try not to annoy him."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yowl from the other side of the clearing.

"Oh, no." Firepaw groaned, getting to his paws. "I forgot to take Yellowfang her share!"

"I'll handle it." Greypaw offered.

Firepaw nodded his thanks and flopped back down, exhausted.

Greypaw took the two juiciest mice from the pile and started off, only to be stopped by Tigerclaw.

"If I remember correctly." The large dark tabby growled. "Taking care of that old hag was the kittypet's job."

"I also said that anyone who wished to could help him." Bluestar responded sharply from Highrock. "Like with all our elders. Perhaps _you_ should be the one to take those mice to Yellowfang."

A loud yowl from the previously mentioned she-cat sent him a few pawsteps into the air. Tigerclaw snatched the mice from Greypaw.

"I'm coming, you sack of bones!" He snarled.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning was a dull end to an unpleasant night, and Firepaw hopped up, fur fluffed out. Yellowfang couldn't be that comfortable in this wet weather. He wondered if there was an herb to soothe old bones.

"Has it been raining all night?" The old grey she-cat groaned.

"Since just after moonhigh." Firepaw confirmed. "You should move your nest closer to the nursery." He offered.

"What, and be kept awake all night by _kits_? I'd rather be wet." She grumbled.

"Then at least get some dry bedding, but we can't give you dry bedding every time it rains. We'll run out of moss quicker than you can say 'mouse.'"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get my moss."

He considered the fact that she didn't call him out of his name a reward.

He almost ran into Specketail, who was passing stiffly through the light rain.

"Do you want something with Yellowfang?" He asked after they mewed their respective greetings.

"Stars, no. That temper is going to get her in trouble with the wrong cat someday." The old queen insisted.

To be honest, Firepaw is pretty sure that's more than already happened.

"I came to find you. Bluestar said something about an assessment."

Firepaw hopped for joy, thanked Specketail, and raced to Highrock.

"Is it true? Am I actually getting an assessment? Can I show you my battle moves? I pounced on Tigerclaw's tail once. Lionheart was there, he can-!"

Bluestar swiped her tail across Firepaw's mouth.

"Are you quite done, little one?" She purred, amused.

"Not really, but I'm calmer." He murmured around her thick fur.

She removed her tail and stared at Firepaw.

"How is Yellowfang today?"

"Well, it's raining so her bedding's wet. I think Spottedleaf said something about bones aching in the cold and the rain, so I want to see if there's an herb for that. Maybe the elders can have some too."

"I'm surprised you don't already know." The grey leader purred fondly. "You have been asking plenty of questions. Are you sure you wish to be a warrior?" She teased.

Firepaw nodded vigorously.

"I'll be the best warrior there is!" He insisted. "Right alongside you and Lionheart and Whitestorm." He chirped.

"I'm sure you will. Speaking of our best warriors, Tigerclaw will be watching you complete the tasks assigned. I'll make sure someone sees about the bedding and I'll ask Spottedleaf for the herbs myself. The elders do deserve their days free of aching bones."

"Thank you, Bluestar! I won't let you down!"

"Go join your companions, young one. I suspect they're waiting for you."

Firepaw dipped his head and dashed off.


	16. Chapter 16

Bluestar was right; Greypaw and Ravenpaw were both waiting for him by their favorite tree stump. Greypaw looked stiff and uncomfortable, his long fur clumped by the dampness of the air. Ravenpaw was pacing around the tree stump, lost in thought, the white tip of his tail twitching.

"So, you're joining us today!" Greypaw called as Firepaw approached. "Some day, huh?" He shook himself roughly to get rid of the clinging wetness.

"Yes. Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw is going to assess us today. Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming too?"

"Whitestorm and Darkstripe took them out on warrior patrol. I suppose Tigerclaw is going to look at them later," Greypaw answered.

"Come on! We should get going," urged Ravenpaw. He had stopped pacing and now hovered beside them anxiously.

"Fine by me," mewed Greypaw. "Hopefully some exercise will warm me up a bit!"

The three cats trotted through the gorse track and out of the camp, hurrying to the sandy hollow.

Tigerclaw had not arrived, so they hung around in the shelter of a pine tree, their fur fluffed up against the chill.

"Are you worried about the assessment?" Firepaw asked Ravenpaw, as the young cat padded backward and forward with quick, nervous pawsteps. "There's no need to be. You're Tigerclaw's apprentice, after all.  
When he reports back to Bluestar, he's going to want to tell her how good you are."

"You can never tell with Tigerclaw," mewed Ravenpaw, still pacing.

"For StarClan's sake, sit down," Greypaw grumbled. "At this rate you'll be worn out before we begin!"

By the time Tigerclaw arrived, the sky had changed. The clouds looked less like thick gray fur, and more like the soft white balls of down that queens used to line the nests of their newborns. Blue skies couldn't be far behind, but the breeze that brought the softer clouds carried a fresh chill.

Tigerclaw greeted them briskly and launched straight into the exercise details. "Lionheart and I have spent the last few weeks trying to teach you how to hunt decently," he meowed.

"Today you'll have a chance to show me how much you've learned. Each of you will take a different route and hunt as much prey as possible, and whatever you catch will be added to the supplies in the camp."

The three apprentices looked at one another, nervous and excited. Firepaw felt his heart beat faster at the prospect of a challenge.

"Ravenpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore as far as the Snakerocks. That should be easy enough for your pitiful skills."

"You, Greypaw," Tigerclaw continued, "will take the route along the stream, as far as the Thunderpath."

"Great," scowled Greypaw. "Wet paws for me!"

Tigerclaw's stare silenced him.

"And finally you, _Firepaw_. What a _shame_ your great mentor couldn't be here today to witness your performance for herself." He grumbled.

 _"You_ shall take the route through the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond."

Firepaw nodded, frantically tracing the route in his head.

"And remember," Tigerclaw finished, fixing them all with his pale-eyed stare, "I'll be watching all of you."

Ravenpaw was the first to sprint away toward the Snakerocks. Tigerclaw took a different track into the woods, leaving Greypaw and Firepaw alone in the hollow, trying to guess who Tigerclaw would follow first.

"I don't know why he thinks Snakerocks is an easy route!" snorted Greypaw. "The place is crawling with adders. Birds and mice _stay_ _away_ from there because there are so many snakes!"

"Ravenpaw'll have to spend his whole time trying not to get bitten," Firepaw agreed worriedly.

"Oh, he'll be okay," scoffed Greypaw. "Not even an adder would be fast enough to catch Ravenpaw at the moment, he's so jumpy. I'd better get going. See you back here later on. Good luck!"

Greypaw raced off toward the stream. Firepaw paused to sniff the air, then bounded up the side of the hollow and began to head for the Tallpines. It felt strange to be going in this direction, toward the Twolegplace he had been raised in. Cautiously Firepaw crossed the narrow path into the pine forest. He looked through the straight rows of trees, across the flat forest floor, alert for the sight and scent of prey.

A movement caught his eye. It was a mouse, scrabbling through the pine needles. Remembering his first lesson, Firepaw dropped into the stalking position, keeping his weight in his haunches, his paws light on the ground. The technique worked perfectly. The mouse didn't detect Firepaw until his final leap. He caught it with one paw and killed it swiftly. Then he buried it, so that he could pick it up on his return journey.

Firepaw traveled a little farther into the Tallpines. The ground here was deeply rutted by the tracks of the huge Twoleg monster that tore down the trees. Firepaw took a deep breath, his mouth open. The monster's acid breath had not touched the air here for a while.

Firepaw followed the deep tracks, jumping across the ruts. They were half-filled with rain, which made him feel thirsty. He was tempted to stop and take a few mouthfuls, but he hesitated. One lap of that muddy trench water and he'd taste the monster's foul-smelling tracks for days.

He decided to wait. Perhaps there would be a rainwater puddle beyond the Tallpines. He hurried onward through the trees and crossed the Twoleg path on the far boundary.

He was back amid the thick undergrowth of oak woods. He moved onward until he found a puddle and lapped up a few mouthfuls of the fresh water.

Firepaw's fur began to prickle with extra awareness. He recognized sounds and scents familiar from his old watching place on the fence post, and knew instantly where he was. These were the woods that bordered the Twolegplace. He must be very close to his old home now.

Ahead Firepaw could smell Twolegs and hear their voices, loud and raucous like crows. It was a group of young Twolegs, playing in the woods. Firepaw crouched and peered ahead through the ferns. The sounds were distant enough to be safe.

He changed direction, skirting the noises and making sure he wasn't seen. Firepaw stayed alert and watchful, but not just for Twolegs—Tigerclaw might be somewhere nearby. He thought he heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him. He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing new.

Was he being watched now? he wondered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Firepaw sensed movement. At first he thought it was Tigerclaw's dark brown fur, but then he saw a flash of white.

He stopped, crouched, and inhaled deeply. The smell was unfamiliar; it was a cat, but not a _ThunderClan_ cat. Firepaw felt his fur bristle. He was more than willing to chase an intruder out!

Firepaw watched the creature moving through the undergrowth. He could see its outline clearly as the newcomer skittered between the ferns. Firepaw waited for him to wander nearer. He crouched lower, ginger tail waving back and forth in slow rhythm. As the black-and-white cat neared, Firepaw rocked his haunches from side to side as he prepared to spring. One more heartbeat; then he leaped.

The black-and-white cat jumped into the air, terrified, and raced away through the trees. Firepaw gave chase.

 _It's a kittypet!_ He snorted as he raced through the undergrowth, smelling its fear-scent.  
He was closing in rapidly on the fleeing feline, who had slowed their headlong rush, preparing to scramble up the wide, mossy trunk of a fallen tree.With blood roaring in his ears, Firepaw leaped onto their back in a single bound. Firepaw could feel the cat struggling beneath him as the intruder let out a desperate and terrified yowl.

Firepaw released his grip and backed away. The black-and-white cat cringed at the foot of the fallen tree, trembling, and looked up at him. Firepaw snorted. This plump house cat, with its round eyes and narrow face, looked very different from the lean, broad-headed cats Firepaw lived with now. And yet something about this cat seemed familiar...

Firepaw stared harder. He sniffed, drawing in the other cat's scent. **I** _ **barely**_ **recognize the smell** , he thought, searching his memory.  
Then it came to him.

"Smudge?!" he meowed out loud.

"H-ho-how d-d-do you know my n-name?" stammered Smudge, still crouching.

"I'm sorry, old friend. I told you once that I would never forget you." Firepaw meowed.

The poor tom looked confused.

"I went by Rusty once. We were kittens together. I lived in the garden next to you!" Firepaw reminded him.

The black-and-white tom scowled.

"You're far too skinny to be Rusty. And you changed your name? I reckon you found those wildcats, then."

"I sure did." Firepaw purred. "And they named me after my-."

He went still. Tigerclaw? Or prey?

Tigerclaw wouldn't let himself be heard.

Sure enough, a squirrel was about to climb a tree. Firepaw crouched and crept toward it, leaping to stun it before delivering a nip to the back of its neck. He thanked StarClan for the prey and buried his catch by the tree.

"Wow." Smudge breathed. "You're really one of them." He murmured. Firepaw nodded.

"I am. And I'm called Firepaw."

"For your pelt. That's cool! I bet you're pretty useful in the fall. Everything's orange in the forest."

Smudge hadn't noticed, but both he and Firepaw lowered their voices. Firepaw intentionally and Smudge unconsciously.

"I haven't been here that long, old friend. It really is good to see you well, but you can't come here anymore. This is wildcat territory, and if someone catches you when I'm not here, you'll get shredded worse than I'd ever dare."

Smudge nodded.

"I'll tell the other housecats about the forest. I'm glad you like it here, Rusty. You always were pretty wild."

"Have a good life, Smudge. Make some new friends."

The two toms nodded at each other and Firepaw waited until the black-and-white tom was back on a fence before he dug up his squirrel and moved on. Now he just had to catch more prey and this would be the best day ever!


	17. Chapter 17

Firepaw returned with the mouse, the squirrel, and the chaffinch gripped firmly between his teeth. He dropped it in front of Tigerclaw, who stood waiting in the hollow.

"You're the first one back," meowed the warrior.

"Yeah, but I've got loads more prey to fetch," Firepaw mewed quickly. "I buried it back—"

"I know _exactly_ what you did," Tigerclaw growled. "I've been watching you."

A swish of bushes announced Greypaw's return. He was carrying a small squirrel in his mouth, which he dropped beside Firepaw's chaffinch.

"Yuck!" he spat. "Squirrels are too furry. I'll be picking hairs out of my teeth all evening."

Tigerclaw paid no attention to Greypaw's grumbling.

"Ravenpaw's late," he observed. "We'll give him a bit longer and then return to camp."

"But what if he's been bitten by an adder?" Firepaw protested, heated with fury at the darker tom's indifference.

"Then it's his own fault," Tigerclaw replied coldly. "There's no room for fools in ThunderClan.

They waited in silence. Greypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, worried about Ravenpaw.

Tigerclaw sat motionless, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

Firepaw was the first to scent Ravenpaw's arrival. He jumped to his paws as the black cat leaped into the clearing, looking unusually pleased with himself.

Dangling from his mouth was the long, diamond-patterned body of an adder.

"Ravenpaw! Are you okay?" Firepaw called.

"Hey!" meowed Greypaw, rushing forward to admire Ravenpaw's catch. "Did that _bite_ you?"  
"I was too quick for it!" Ravenpaw purred loudly. Then he caught Tigerclaw's eye and fell silent.

Tigerclaw fixed all three excited apprentices with a cold stare.

"Come on," he said shortly. "Let's collect the rest of your prey and get back to camp."

Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw entered the camp, strolling behind Tigerclaw. Their impressive day's catch hung from their mouths, although Ravenpaw kept tripping over his dead snake. As they emerged from the gorse into the camp, a group of young kits scrambled out of the nursery to watch them pass.

"Look!" Firepaw heard one of them say. "Apprentices, just back from hunting!" He recognized the little tabby Yellowfang had hissed at the day before. Sitting next to him was a fluffy gray kit, no more than two moons old. A tiny black kit and a small tortoiseshell stood beside them.

"Isn't that the kittypet, Firepaw?" squeaked the gray kit.

"Yeah! Look at his orange fur!" mewed the black one.

"They say he's a good hunter," the tortoiseshell added.

"He looks a bit like Lionheart. Do you suppose he's as good as him?"

"I can't wait to start my training," mewed the tabby.

"I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!"

Firepaw lifted his chin, feeling proud at the kits' admiring comments. He followed his two friends into the center of the clearing.

"An _adder_!" Greypaw mewed again, as the apprentices dropped their catch for the other cats to share.

"What shall I do with it?" asked Ravenpaw, sniffing the snake's long body as it lay beside the heap.

"Can you _eat_ adders?" asked Greypaw.

"Trust _you_ to think of your stomach!" Firepaw joked, butting Greypaw with his head.

"Well, I wouldn't _want_ to eat it," murmured Ravenpaw. "I mean, my mouth tastes pretty foul after carrying it back."

"Let's put it on the tree stump, then," suggested Greypaw, "so that Dustpaw and Sandpaw can see it when they get back."

They each carried a piece of their fresh-kill, and the adder, back to their den. Greypaw carefully placed the adder on the stump, arranging the snake so that it could be seen clearly from all sides. Then they ate.

When they had finished they sat close together to groom one another and talk.

"I wonder who Bluestar will choose to go to the Gathering?" Firepaw meowed. "It'll be full moon tomorrow."

"Sandpaw and Dustpaw have been twice already," replied Greypaw.

"Perhaps Bluestar will choose one of us this time," mewed Firepaw. "After all, we've been training for almost three moons now."

"But Sandpaw and Dustpaw are still the eldest apprentices," Ravenpaw pointed out.  
Firepaw nodded.

"And this Gathering will be an important one. It'll be the first time the Clans have met since WindClan disappeared. No cat knows what ShadowClan is going to say about it."

Tigerclaw's low meow interrupted them.

"You are right, youngster." The warrior had strolled up to them unnoticed.

"By the way, Firepaw," he added smoothly, "Bluestar wants to see you."

Firepaw looked up, startled. Why would Bluestar want to see him?

"Now—if you can spare the time," Tigerclaw meowed.  
Firepaw jumped up immediately and bounded off across the clearing toward Bluestar's den.

The grey leader was sitting outside, her tail flicking restlessly back and forth. When she saw Firepaw she stood up and looked steadily down at him.

"Are you sure you wish to be a warrior?" She murmured solemnly.

Firepaw was confused. Of course he wanted to be a warrior. That was why Bluestar had chosen him in the first place!

"Bluestar?" He asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you." She sighed.

He was scared now. Would be get kicked out for a detour?! He hadn't _meant_ to run into Smudge, and doing so had hardened his resolve. He _had_ to become a warrior of ThunderClan! It was his destiny!

"Tigerclaw has told me that he saw you talking with a cat from Twolegplace today," she meowed quietly.

"He was an old friend,from when I was a kittypet."

"Do you miss your old life, Firepaw?"

"I don't."

"Do you wish to leave the Clan?"

"What? No! Of _course_ not!"

 _It's happening again… oh StarClan, why would you let this happen again! Haven't we been through enough?!_

"Perhaps I was wrong to expect so much of you."

Great StarClan, no…

"I have not, and never will, live with a passion in each world. My world is here, Bluestar, with you and Greypaw and Lionheart, Sandpaw and Dustpaw, with Whitestorm and Ravenpaw. And-." He stopped himself.

This _wasn't_ her rebelling against StarClan. Tigerclaw _hasn't_ turned on them. Everything is fine. For now.

"And?"

"And I need you to give me a chance to prove that." Firepaw insisted. " _Please_."

Bluestar stared at him, her eyes glaring into what felt like his very soul for a few heartbeats. Finally, she spoke.

"Although you showed bad judgment in conversing with an outsider… twice, now, I am rather impressed by your hunting skills. Since you three have done so well today, you will go to the Gathering later."


	18. Chapter 18

Greypaw and Ravenpaw looked stunned to see Firepaw bounding happily toward them. They had been waiting nervously for him beside the tree stump. Firepaw sat down and looked at his friends.

"Well?" Greypaw demanded. "What did she say?"

"Tigerclaw told us you'd been sharing tongues with a kittypet this morning," burst out Ravenpaw. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. Although Bluestar wasn't pleased," Firepaw admitted ruefully. "She thought I might want to leave ThunderClan."

"You don't, do you?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Of course he doesn't!" mewed Greypaw.

Firepaw gave his gray friend an affectionate swipe. "Yeah, you'd hate that. You need me to catch mice for you! All you can catch these days are hairy old squirrels!"

Greypaw dodged out of the way of Firepaw's blow, and reared up on his back legs to retaliate.

"You'll never guess what else she said!" Firepaw went on. He was too excited to waste time play-fighting.

Greypaw immediately dropped back onto all four paws. "What?" he asked.

"We're going to the Gathering!"

Greypaw let out a yowl of delight and bounded up onto the tree stump. One of his back paws knocked the adder flying. It hit Ravenpaw on the head and wrapped itself around his neck.

Ravenpaw spat with alarm and surprise, and then turned on Greypaw.

"Watch it!" he hissed crossly. He shook the adder onto the ground.

"Scared it might try to bite you?" Firepaw teased. He crouched down, hissing, and sidled up to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw twitched his whiskers and retorted, "Some snake you'd make!"

"Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming too?" puffed Greypaw.

"Nope!" Firepaw replied. "I can't believe we're finally going! Especially after Tigerclaw saw me with Smudge today!"

"That was just bad luck," answered Greypaw. "We all caught a load of prey in the assessment. That must be what decided it."

"I wonder what the Gathering will be like," mewed Ravenpaw.

"It'll be fantastic," Greypaw replied confidently. "I bet all the great warriors will be there. Clawface, Stonefur…"

But Firepaw wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he found himself thinking about Tigerclaw and Smudge.

Why _had_ Tigerclaw sent him so near his old haunts? Had he wanted to test him? Could it be the great dark warrior didn't trust his loyalty to ThunderClan?

"StarClan knows that I don't trust _him_ to the length of my shortest whisker." Firepaw scoffed. "Maybe he's catching on."

* * *

Firepaw peered over the brow of a bush-covered slope. Greypaw and Ravenpaw crouched beside him. Next to them a group of ThunderClan elders, queens, and warriors waited in the undergrowth for Bluestar to give the signal.

The steep-sided glade looked different than when he saw it last. The rich greenness of the woods had been bleached away by the cold light of the full moon, and the leaves on the trees glowed silver. At the bottom stood the large oaks that marked where the corner of each Clan's territory touched the other three.

The air was thick with the warm scents of cats from the other Clans. Firepaw could see them clearly in the moonlight, moving about below in the grassy clearing that lay between the four oaks. In the center of the clearing, a large, jagged rock rose from the forest floor like a broken tooth.

Ah, Fourtrees… of all the places in his old home, this had been among the first to go. Looking back, Firepaw should have gathered the Clans the second their missing cats returned with news of a new home.

"Look at all those cats down there!" breathed Ravenpaw, jerking his friend from his thoughts.

"There's Crookedstar!" Greypaw hissed back. "RiverClan's leader."

"Where?" Firepaw mewed, nudging Greypaw impatiently.

He didn't know much about Crookedstar, but he figured that the RiverClan leader couldn't be too happy about his deputy's untimely demise.

"That light-colored tabby, beside the Great Rock."  
Firepaw followed Greypaw's nod and saw the huge tom, even bigger than Lionheart, sitting at the center of the clearing. His striped coat shone pale in the moonlight. Even from this distance, his old face showed the signs of a harsh life, and his mouth looked twisted, as if it had once been broken and had healed badly.

Ravenpaw interrupted their gaping with a muffled growl.

"Look! There's _Brokenstar_. ShadowClan's leader," he hissed.

Firepaw glared down at the dark brown tabby. His fur was unusually long and his face was broad and flattened. There was a stillness in the way he sat and stared around him that made Firepaw's fur prickle uncomfortably.

He knew from before what the evil leader was doing to his Clan, and he hated it. What leader sent kits into battle without proper training, or at all for that matter?!

"You're tensed up." Ravenpaw informed him. Firepaw relaxed his muscles and nodded his thanks.

"He looks pretty nasty," Firepaw muttered in explanation.

"Yeah," agreed Greypaw. "He's certainly got a reputation among all the Clans for not suffering fools gladly. And he's not been leader that long—four moons, ever since his father, Raggedstar, died."

"What does the leader of WindClan look like?" Firepaw asked.

"Tallstar? I've never seen him, but I know he's black and white with a very long tail," answered Greypaw.

If Tallstar wasn't here, the WindClan must have already been run out.

"Can you see him now?" asked Ravenpaw.

Greypaw peered down, searching the crowd of cats below. "Nope!"

"Can you scent any WindClan cats?" Firepaw asked.

Greypaw shook his head.

Lionheart's meow sounded softly beside them.

"The WindClan cats may just be late."

"But what if they don't turn up at all?" retorted Greypaw.

"Hush! We must all be patient. These are difficult times. Now keep quiet. Bluestar will give the signal to move soon," Lionheart insisted quietly.

As he spoke, Bluestar stood, and, holding her tail high, flicked it from one side to the other. Firepaw's heart soared as the ThunderClan cats rose as one and bounded through the bushes, down toward the meeting place. He raced alongside them, feeling the wind rush in his ears and his paws tingle with anticipation.

The ThunderClan cats paused instinctively on the edge of the clearing, outside the boundary of the oaks. Bluestar sniffed the air. Then she nodded and the troop moved forward into the clearing.

Firepaw felt thrilled. The other cats looked even more impressive close up, milling about the Great Rock. A large white warrior strode past. Ravenpaw looked at him in awe.

"Look at his paws!" Ravenpaw murmured.  
Firepaw looked down and realized the huge paws of this great tom were jet black.

"It must be Blackfoot," mewed Grewpaw. "ShadowClan's new deputy."

He hadn't expected to see the large white tom here. He'd forgotten how old the future ShadowClan leader was. Blackfoot stalked over to Brokenstar and sat down beside him. The brown tabby acknowledged him with a twitch of one ear, but said nothing.

"When does the meeting begin?" Ravenpaw asked Whitestorm.

"Be patient, Ravenpaw," the white tom murmured, amused. "The sky is clear tonight, so we have plenty of time."

Lionheart leaned over and added, "We warriors like to spend a little time boasting about our victories, while the elders swap tales about the ancient days before the Twolegs came here."

That first part was definitely true, Firepaw recalled.

All three apprentices looked up at him and saw his whiskers twitch mischievously.

Dappletail, One-eye, and Smallear headed straight off toward a group of elderly cats who were settling themselves below one of the oak trees. Whitestorm and Lionheart strolled over to another pair of warriors that Firepaw did not recognize. He sniffed the air and knew their scent to be RiverClan.

Bluestar's voice sounded behind the three apprentices.

"Don't waste any of your time tonight," she admonished. "This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them; remember what they look like and how they behave. There is a great deal to be learned from these meetings."

"And say little," warned Tigerclaw. "Don't give anything away that might be used against us once the moon as waned."

Firepaw scoffed, remembering how many times he'd said the exact same thing to every apprentice he took to the Gathering.

"We won't!" Firepaw assured him smoothly, glaring into Tigerclaw's eyes.

The two warriors nodded and moved on, and the apprentices were left alone. They looked at each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Firepaw asked.

"What they said," replied Ravenpaw. "Listen."

"And don't say too much," Greypaw added.

Firepaw nodded.

"I'm going to see where Tigerclaw went," he mewed.

"Well, I'm going to find Lionheart," mewed Greypaw. "You coming, Ravenpaw?"

"No, thanks," Ravenpaw replied. "I'm going to find some of the other apprentices."

"Okay, we'll meet up later," mewed Firepaw, and he trotted in the direction Tigerclaw had taken.

He scented the dark tabby easily and found him sitting at the center of a group of huge warriors, behind the Great Rock.

It was a tale Firepaw had heard many times at camp. Tigerclaw was describing his recent battle against the RiverClan hunting party.

"I wrestled like a LionClan cat. Three warriors tried to hold me but I threw them off. I fought them until two lay knocked out and the other had run off into the forest like a kit crying for its mother."

Firepaw scoffed as he recalled what happened at the battle. Tigerclaw fought fiercely, yes, but _he_ was the one who started the fight. _And he better not say anything about Redtail or Oakheart._  
Firepaw listened politely to the end of the story, but a familiar scent was distracted him. As soon as Tigerclaw finished speaking, Firepaw turned and crept away toward the sweet smell that emanated from a group of cats nearby. He found Greypaw sitting among these cats, but that was not the scent he had followed, he realized. Sitting opposite Greypaw, between two RiverClan toms, was Spottedleaf. Firepaw nodded greetings and settled himself beside his friend.

"Still no scent of WindClan," he mewed to Greypaw.

"The meeting hasn't begun yet; they may still come," replied his friend. "Look, there's Runningnose. He's the new ShadowClan medicine cat, apparently." He nodded toward a small gray-and-white cat at the center of the group.

"I can see why they call him Runningnose," Firepaw remarked. The medicine cat's nose was wet at the tip and encrusted around the edges.

"Yep," replied Greypaw with a scornful growl. "I can't see why they appointed him when he can't even cure his own cold!"

"He's probably got something he can't cure. StarClan wouldn't have accepted him if he wasn't good at his job." Firepaw rebuked.

"Oh, I forgot that you're the expert on all things herbs." Greypaw snickered.

Runningnose was telling the cats about a herb that medicine cats had used in the old days to cure kitten-cough.

"Since the Twolegs came and filled the place with hard earth and strange flowers," he complained in a high-pitched yowl, "the herb has disappeared, and kittens die needlessly in cold weather."

"It never would have happened in the time of the great Clan cats," growled a black RiverClan queen.

"Indeed," mewled a silver tabby. "The great cats would have killed any Twolegs that dared enter their territory. If TigerClan roamed this forest still, Twolegs would not have built this far into our land."  
Then Firepaw heard Spottedleaf's quiet mew.

"If TigerClan still roamed these forests, _we_ would hardly have made our territory here." ThunderClan's tortoiseshell medicine cat snorted.

"What's TigerClan?" mewed a small voice beside them. Firepaw noticed a little tabby apprentice from one of the other Clans sitting beside him.

"TigerClan is one of the great cat Clans that used to roam the forest," Greypaw explained quietly.

"TigerClan were cats of the night, big as horses, with jet-black stripes. Then there is LionClan. They're…" Greypaw hesitated, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Oh! I've heard of them," mewed the tabby. "They were as big as TigerClan cats, with yellow fur and golden manes like rays of the sun."

Greypaw nodded.

"And then there is the other one, SpottyClan or something like that…."

"I suspect you're thinking of LeopardClan, young Greypaw," meowed a voice from behind them.

"Lionheart!" Greypaw greeted his mentor with an affectionate touch of his nose.

Lionheart shook his head in mock despair. "Don't you youngsters know your history? LeopardClan are the swiftest cats, huge and golden, spotted with black pawprints. You can thank LeopardClan for the speed and hunting skills you now possess."

"Thank them? Why?" asked the tabby.

Lionheart gazed down at the little apprentice and answered,

"There is a trace of all the great cats in every cat today. We would not be night hunters without our TigerClan ancestors, and our love of the sun's warmth comes from LionClan." He paused. "You are a ShadowClan apprentice, aren't you? How many moons are you?"

The tabby stared awkwardly down at the ground.

"S-six moons," he stammered, not meeting Lionheart's eye.

"Rather small for six moons," Lionheart murmured. His tone was gentle, but his gaze was searching and serious.

"My mother was small too," answered the tabby nervously. He bowed his head and backed away, disappearing into the crowd of cats with a twitch of his light brown tail.

Lionheart turned to Firepaw and Greypaw.

"Well, he might be small, but at least he was curious. If only you two showed as much interest in the stories your elders tell!"

"Sorry, Lionheart," Firepaw and Greypaw mewed, exchanging smirking glances.

Lionheart grunted good-naturedly.

"Oh, go away, the pair of you! Next time I hope Bluestar decides to bring apprentices who appreciate what they hear." And with a half-hearted growl he chased them away from the group.

They found Ravenpaw telling other apprentices about the battle, and he didn't look too comfortable. Firepaw sidled up beside him.

"How about you tell them about the time you caught a snake?" He asked. The black tom nodded gratefully as the other apprentices went wild with awe.

"You caught a snake?!" They chorused. Ravenpaw was _far_ more eager to tell that story.


	19. Chapter 19

One of the leaders yowled for the Gathering to start, and a glance up saw Bluestar and Crookedstar glaring at Brokenstar.

"Surely we won't start without WindClan?" Someone called out.

"They didn't show up to the Gathering before this one either." Lionheart reported.

"We can't start yet," yowled one voice above the noise. "Where are the WindClan representatives? We must wait until all the Clans are present."

On top of the rock, Bluestar stepped forward. Her gray fur glowed almost white in the moonlight.

"Cats of all Clans, welcome," she meowed in a clear voice. "It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway."

Brokenstar padded noiselessly up to stand beside Bluestar. He surveyed the crowd for a few moments, his yellow eyes burning. Then he took a deep breath and began.

"Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan-!"

But he was interrupted by raised, impatient voices from below.

"Where is Tallstar?" cried one.

"Where are the WindClan warriors?" yowled another.  
Brokenstar stretched up to his full height and lashed his tail from side to side.

"As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!" he growled in a voice full of menace.

The crowd fell into an uneasy silence. All around him, Firepaw could smell the acrid tang of fear.  
Brokenstar yowled again.

"We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season."

"ShadowClan did not lose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them."

The crowd, still silent, listened anxiously.

"The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories."

A shocked but muted growl rippled through the crowd.

" _Share_ our hunting grounds?" called the outraged voice of Tigerclaw.

"It is unprecedented!" cried a tortoiseshell queen from RiverClan. "The Clans have never shared hunting rights!"

"Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive?" yowled Brokenstar from the Great Rock.

"Do you want us to watch our young starve? You must share what you have with us."

" _Must?_!" spat Smallear furiously from the back of the crowd. "We _must_ do nothing of the sort!"

"Must," repeated Brokenstar. "WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory."

Snarls of outrage burst from the crowd, but Brokenstar's caterwaul rang loud above them:

"And, if we have to, we will drive you all from your hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry kits."  
The snarls swelled to a roar.

It took a few heartbeats for every cat to settle down, but eventually, the crowd fell to silence.

On the other side of the clearing, Firepaw heard a RiverClan apprentice start to mutter something, but he was quickly hushed by an elder.

Satisfied that he had every cat's attention, Brokenstar continued.

"Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you all struggle, and there may come a time when you will need us to protect you."

"You doubt our strength?" hissed Tigerclaw among others. His pale eyes glared threateningly at the ShadowClan leader, and his powerful shoulders rippled with tension.

"I do not ask for your answer now." Brokenstar assured, ignoring the warrior's challenge. "You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: Would you prefer to share your prey, or be driven out and left homeless and starving?"

Warriors, elders, and apprentices looked at one another in disbelief. There was no way any cat would take this sitting down. Maybe Crookedstar… but the light brown leader merely glared at the tyrant before him.

"I do believe, my fellow Clanmates, that we have found the clumsy scoundrels responsible for stealing our land prey." The leader's twisted has made him look absolutely lethal, and Brokenstar stumbled when Crookedstar stepped forward to take his place.

"Cats of all Clans, your respective leaders shall do what they wish, but RiverClan has made no such agreement. Any attempts to gain access to our land without permission will be met with hostility, and that's _if_ you don't drown first." He purred darkly.

"Brokenstar endangers his Clan at his own will, but I expect Bluestar to be more sensible."

"As you are right to." The ThunderClan leader meowed gratefully. "Since we obviously need time to gather our thoughts on this new development, we shall reconvene at the next full moon. Hopefully with happier news."

"I should warn you all that our former medicine cat has has turned rogue and may be lurking in your territory. She allowed a multitude of our young kits to die these past few seasons." Brokenstar growled. "So beware."

ShadowClan left at a tail-flick from the deputy. Brokenstar glared at the Clans one last time before joining them.

Firepaw burned with rage. Another thing he'd forgotten was how persuasive cats like Brokenstar and Tigerclaw truly were. No one had any reason to doubt them.

"What do you think of all that?" Greypaw mewed in a low voice.

Ravenpaw bounded over before Firepaw could reply.

"What's going to happen now?" he wailed, fur fluffed up in alarm and eyes wider than ever.

Firepaw didn't answer. The elders of ThunderClan were gathering nearby, and he was straining to hear what they were saying.

"That must be Yellowfang he was talking about," growled Smallear.

"Well, she did snap at Goldenflower's youngest kit the other day," murmured Speckletail darkly. She was the oldest nursery queen, and fiercely protective of all the kits.

"And we've left her behind, with the camp virtually unguarded!" wailed One-eye, who for once seemed to be having no trouble hearing everything.

"I tried to tell you she was a danger to us," hissed Darkstripe. "Bluestar has to listen to reason now and get rid of her before she harms any of our young!"  
Tigerclaw strode up to the group.

"We must return to camp at once and deal with this rogue!" he yowled.

Firepaw didn't stop to hear more. His mind was spinning. Loyal as he was to his Clan, he knew exactly what was going on. Yellowfang wasn't the danger, but everyone would think she was.

Frightened for the old she-cat, burning with questions only she could answer, he raced away from Greypaw and Ravenpaw without a word.

He charged up the hillside and pelted through the forest. He had to get to her in time!


	20. Chapter 20

Firepaw reached the edge of the ravine and looked down at the camp. He was panting and his paws were slippery with dew. He sniffed the air. He was alone.

There was still time to speak to Yellowfang before the others returned from the Gathering. Silently, he jumped down the rocky slope and slipped through the gorse tunnel unnoticed.

The camp was still and quiet, apart from the muted snuffles of sleeping cats. Firepaw quickly crept around the edge of the clearing to Yellowfang's nest. The old medicine cat was curled on top of her mossy bedding.

"Yellowfang," he hissed urgently. "Yellowfang! Wake up; it's important!"

Two orange eyes opened and glinted in the moonlight.

"I wasn't sleeping," meowed Yellowfang quietly. She sounded calm and alert. "You came straight from the Gathering to me? That must mean you've heard."

She blinked slowly and looked away.

"So Brokenstar kept his promise."

"What promise?" Firepaw didn't remember this part.

"ShadowClan's noble leader promised to drive me from every Clan territory," Yellowfang replied dryly.  
"What did he say about me?"

"He warned us that our kits were in danger as long as we sheltered the ShadowClan rogue. He didn't say your name, but ThunderClan guessed who he was talking about. You must leave before the others get back. You are in danger!"

"You mean they believed him?" Yellowfang flattened her ears and swished her tail angrily.

"Yes!" Firepaw meowed urgently. "Darkstripe says you're dangerous. The other cats are scared of what you might do. Tigerclaw is planning to come back and… I think you should go before they get here!"

In the distance Firepaw could hear the yowls of angry cats. Yellowfang struggled stiffly to her paws.  
Firepaw gave her a nudge to help her up, his mind still spinning with questions.

"What did Brokenstar mean when he warned us to keep a close eye on our kits?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. He still had a part to play. "Would you really do something like that?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you harm our kits?"

Yellowfang flared her nostrils and looked steadily at him.

"Do you think so?"

Firepaw met her gaze without flinching.

"No. I don't believe you would ever harm a kit. But why would Brokenstar say such a thing?"

The noise of the cats was coming nearer, and with it, the scents of aggression and anger. Yellowfang looked wildly from side to side.

"You should go while you still can." Firepaw urged. Her safety was more important than his curiosity.

But Yellowfang remained where she was and stared at him. A calm look suddenly came into her eyes.

"Firepaw, you believe I'm innocent, and I'm grateful for that. If you believe me, then others might. And I know Bluestar will give me a fair hearing. I'm too old to run forever, so I shall stay here and face whatever your Clan decides for me."

She sighed and sank down onto her bony haunches.

"But what about Tigerclaw? What if he-?"

"He is headstrong, and he knows the power he has over the other Clan cats—they are in awe of him. But even he will obey Bluestar."

Rustling in the undergrowth beyond the camp boundary told Firepaw that the cats were almost at the entrance.

"Go away," hissed Yellowfang, baring her blackened teeth at him. "Don't make trouble for yourself by being seen with me now. There is nothing you can do for me. Have faith in your leader, and let her decide what happens to me."

Firepaw figured that Yellowfang would stick this out. Clearly there was no changing her mind. He touched his nose to her patchy fur, then crept silently away into the shadows to watch.

Through the gorse came the cats—Bluestar first, accompanied by Lionheart. Frostfur and Willowpelt were right behind them. Frostfur raced away from the troop immediately and ran toward the nursery, the fur on her tail bristling in alarm.

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe strode into the clearing, shoulder to shoulder, looking grim. The others followed behind, with Ravenpaw and Greypaw at the rear. As soon as he saw his friends, Firepaw trotted out to join them.

"You went to warn Yellowfang, didn't you?" whispered Greypaw when Firepaw reached his side.

"Yes, I did," Firepaw admitted. "But she won't leave. She trusts Bluestar to treat her fairly. Did anyone miss me?"

"Only us," replied Ravenpaw.

Around the camp, the cats who had stayed behind began to wake up. They must have scented the aggression and heard the tension in the voices of the returning cats, for they all came running into the clearing, their tails held high.

"What has happened?" called a tabby warrior named Runningwind.

"Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for ShadowClan in our territory!" replied Longtail loudly enough for all the cats to hear.

"And he warned us about a rogue cat who will harm our kits!" added Willowpelt. "It must be Yellowfang!"

Meows of anger and distress rose from the crowd.

"Silence!" ordered Bluestar, leaping onto the Highrock. Instinctively, the cats settled in front of her.

A loud screech made every cat turn their head toward the fallen tree where the elders slept. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were dragging Yellowfang roughly from her nest. She shrieked furiously as they hauled her into the clearing and dumped her in front of the Highrock.

Firepaw felt every muscle in his body tense. Without thinking, he dropped into a low crouch, ready to spring at Yellowfang's persecutors.

"Wait, Firepaw," Greypaw hissed in his ear. "Let Bluestar deal with this."

"What is going on?" demanded Bluestar, jumping down from the Highrock and glaring at her warriors. "I gave no order to attack our prisoner."

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe instantly let go of Yellowfang, who crouched in the dust, hissing and spitting.

Frostfur appeared from the nursery and pushed her way through to the front of the Clan.

"We got back in time," she meowed with a gasp. "The kits are safe!"

"Of course they are!" snapped Bluestar.

Frostfur seemed taken aback.

"But…you are going to throw Yellowfang out, aren't you?" she meowed, blue eyes wide.

"Throw her out?" spat Darkstripe, unsheathing his claws. "We should kill her now!"

Bluestar fixed her piercing blue eyes on Darkstripe's angry face.

"And what has she done?" she asked with icy calm.

Firepaw held his breath.

"You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said she-!" Darkstripe began.

"Brokenstar said only that there is a rogue somewhere in the woods," Bluestar cut him off, her voice menacingly quiet. "He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The kits are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in any way."

Bluestar's words were met with silence, and Firepaw heaved a sigh of relief.

Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and narrowed her eyes respectfully.

"I will leave now, if you wish it, Bluestar."

"There is no need," Bluestar replied. "You have done nothing wrong. You will be safe here." The ThunderClan leader lifted her gaze to the crowd of cats that surrounded Yellowfang and meowed,

"It is time we discussed the real threat to our Clan: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack by ShadowClan," Bluestar began. "We'll carry on with those preparations, and patrol our borders more frequently. WindClan has gone, but we have a potential ally in RiverClan. ThunderClan does not stand alone against Brokenstar."

A murmur of defiance rippled through the cats, and Firepaw felt his fur prickle with anticipation.

"Clans have never shared hunting rights before," Bluestar insisted. "They have always managed to support themselves in their own territories. There is no reason why this should change."

Tigerclaw nodded approvingly.

"But can we defend ourselves against a ShadowClan attack?" asked Smallear's tremulous voice. "WindClan didn't manage it! Crookedstar basically dared them to come onto his territory. They have plenty of natural defence in their territory, what do we have going for us?"

Bluestar met his old eyes with her steady gaze. "We will do what we must. We will not give up our territory without a fight."

All around the clearing, Firepaw saw the cats nodding in agreement.

"I shall travel to the Moonstone tomorrow," Bluestar announced. "The warriors of StarClan will give me the strength I need to lead ThunderClan through this dark time. You must all get some rest. We have a lot to do when daylight comes. I wish to speak with Lionheart now."

Without another word, she turned and strode toward her den.

Firepaw noticed the look of wonder that had entered the eyes of some of the cats when Bluestar had mentioned the Moonstone.

Cats hurriedly gathered in groups, meowing in hushed voices full of excitement.

Firepaw watched Yellowfang limp back to her shadowy nest. It looked like Tigerclaw's rough treatment had aggravated her old injury. As he trotted back to the apprentices' den, Firepaw decided to ask Spottedleaf for more herbs in the morning.

"So what happened?" mewed Dustpaw eagerly, popping his head out of the den.

"It's like Longtail said. Brokenstar demanded hunting rights…." Greypaw began.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw sat and listened, but Firepaw was watching the camp. He could see the silhouettes of Bluestar and Lionheart sitting close together outside her den, talking urgently.

Then he noticed Ravenpaw's lithe shape at the entrance to the warriors' den. Tigerclaw loomed over him. Firepaw saw Ravenpaw's ears flatten as the young cat flinched away from Tigerclaw's fierce glare.

The dark warrior bore down on him, twice his size, eyes and teeth flashing in the moonlight. What was he saying to Ravenpaw? Firepaw was just about to creep nearer and listen when Ravenpaw backed away, turned, and raced across the clearing.

Firepaw greeted Ravenpaw as he reached the apprentice's den, but the black tom hardly seemed to notice his friend as he pushed his way inside the den without a word. Firepaw got up to follow when he saw Lionheart approaching.

"Well," meowed the ThunderClan deputy, striding up to the apprentices. "It seems that Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw are about to reach another important stage in their training."

"What's that?" mewed Greypaw, looking excited.

"Bluestar wishes you three to accompany her on her journey to the Moonstone!" Lionheart didn't miss the look of disappointment on the faces of Dustpaw and Sandpaw, because he added,

"Fear not, young ones; you two will make the journey soon enough. For now, ThunderClan needs your strength and skill at the camp. I will remain here as well."

Firepaw looked past Lionheart to his leader. She was moving from one group of warriors to another, meowing instructions to each.

After all this time, he still had no idea why she chose him for this journey.

"She wants you to rest now," Lionheart continued. "But first go to Spottedleaf and collect the herbs you will need on this expedition. It's a long way, and you will need something to give you strength and quell your  
appetite. There will be little time for catching prey."

Greypaw nodded, and Firepaw dragged his gaze away from Bluestar and nodded too.

"Where is Ravenpaw?" asked Lionheart.

"He's in his nest already," replied Firepaw.

"Good. Leave him to sleep. You can fetch herbs for him," meowed Lionheart. "Rest well. You leave at dawn."

He flicked his tail and walked back to Bluestar's den.

"Well, then," mewed Sandpaw. "You'd better go and see Spottedleaf."

Firepaw listened for sourness in her voice, but there was none. There was no time for jealousy now. All the cats in the Clan seemed to be united against the threat from ShadowClan.

Firepaw and Greypaw walked quickly toward Spottedleaf's den. The fern tunnel was dark. Not even the full moon penetrated its thick covering. The dappled medicine cat seemed to be expecting them as they emerged into her moonlit clearing.

"You have come for some traveling herbs," she meowed.

"Yes, please," Firepaw answered. "And I think Yellowfang needs something. She seemed to be feeling her wounds."

"I will tend to her after you've gone. And your traveling herbs are ready." Spottedleaf indicated a pile of carefully made leaf wraps.

"Enough for the three of you. The dark green herb will stop your hunger pangs during the journey. The other will give you strength. Eat them both just before you leave. They're not as good as fresh prey, but the taste won't last long." She instructed.

"Thanks, Spottedleaf," Firepaw meowed gratefully. He leaned down and picked up one of the parcels. As he bent his head, Spottedleaf stretched over and hissed in his ear.

"You should seek to learn from the stars, Firepaw." She murmured. "You will rely on them much during your time here."

Greypaw picked up the other two and the friends turned and headed back through the tunnel.

"Good luck!" Spottedleaf called after them. "Travel safely."

They arrived at the entrance to their den and dropped the bundles.

"Well, I just hope these herbs don't taste too revolting!" muttered Greypaw.

"You'll be glad you ate them later." Firepaw insisted.

"Okay, Spottedleaf the Second. I'll eat my herbs like a good little kit." Greypaw scowled as he curled up in his nest.

Firepaw recalled how exciting it was to be chosen for such an important journey, but he also remembered how everything fell apart.

He knew that it was imperative for him to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw as quickly as possible. Everything would go far too wrong otherwise.


	21. Chapter 21

The cold air chilled Firepaw's bones as darkness wrapped itself around him. He could hear nothing, and his nostrils were filled with the musty scent of damp earth.

Out of nowhere, a brilliant ball of light flared in front of him. Firepaw ducked his head, screwing up his eyes against the glare. The light shone, dazzling coldly before it blinked out, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

The darkness fell away, and Firepaw found himself in the forest. He felt comforted by the familiar smells of the woods. He breathed in the moist green scents and found himself significantly calmer.

Without warning, a dreadful noise burst from the trees. Firepaw's fur bristled. It was the screeching of terrified cats racing out from the bushes up ahead. Firepaw recognized ThunderClan pelts as they fled past him. He stood rooted to his spot, unable to move.

Then came great cats; huge dark warriors, their eyes glittering cruelly. They thundered toward him, pounding the earth with massive paws, and claws unsheathed. Out of the shadows, Firepaw heard a high, desperate cry filled with grief and rage. _Greypaw_!

Firepaw woke, horrified. His dream vanished, leaving his ears ringing and his fur standing on end. As he opened his eyes, he recognized Tigerclaw peering into the den. Firepaw leaped to his feet, instantly alert.

"Something wrong, Firepaw?" The warrior rumbled questioningly.

"Just a dream," Firepaw mumbled. Tigerclaw shot him a curious look, then growled,

"Wake the others. We leave shortly."

Outside the den, the sky glowed with a new dawn, and dew sparkled on the ferns. It would be a warm day once the sun was up, but the early-morning dampness reminded Firepaw that leaf-fall wasn't that far off.

Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw quickly gulped down the herbs that they'd been given the night before. Tigerclaw and Bluestar sat watching them, ready to leave. It was early enough for the dawn patrol, Firepaw knew, but the rest of the camp was still asleep.

"Ugh!" complained Greypaw. "I knew they'd be bitter. Why couldn't we eat a fat, juicy mouse instead?"

"These herbs will keep your hunger at bay longer," answered Bluestar. "And keep you strong. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"I…" That dream was important. There was no reason for him to be so alarmed at the mere thought of leaving camp if StarClan wasn't trying to warn him.

"Bluestar, I think it would be best if we prolonged the trip to the Moonstone!" He blurted out. Firepaw blinked, shocked by what he'd just said. That certainly hadn't been his intention!

"Oh?" Bluestar purred, interested. "Is there any reason why, Firepaw?"

So he told her about his dream, about the ThunderClan cats fleeing and the fear he'd felt when he woke up.

"Why wouldn't StarClan send that dream to Spottedleaf?" Bluestar wondered. Firepaw shook his head, at a loss for words.

"They might have." The tortoiseshell she-cat called softly across the camp. The group previously headed for the Moonstone padded over to greet the healer.

"How so?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"I've been receiving dreams of chaos lately, cats fighting everywhere, kits being stolen from their mothers in a nursery, but I could never make out who was under such strain or why StarClan would send us such a message."

"I think Firepaw might have a better idea as to what our ancestors are trying to say, and I think that now would not be the best time to be so far from camp. Send out patrols, because surely we must eat and be on alert, but keep our strongest here. Keep everyone here."

Spottedleaf sounded scared, so that Firepaw had never witnessed before. She wasn't always happy, no doubt about that, but true fear was not something he'd ever witnessed in any cat older than him as an apprentice in either life.

Bluestar dipped her head, perturbed.

"It would seem that StarClan has spoken through the two of you, and who are we not to listen?" She insisted. "You may all sleep well into sun-high, and be glad, young ones. Your Clanmates may have saved us from a grave danger."

* * *

Sure enough, ShadowClan cats burst into the camp. It was nearing sunset the next day when Firepaw was torn from his nest by the sounds of battle.

He, alongside Ravenpaw and Dustpaw, raced out of the den to be met by a frenzy of fighting; ThunderClan cats battling furiously with ShadowClan warriors. The kits were out of sight, and Firepaw hoped they were safely hidden in the nursery. He guessed the weakest elders would be sheltering inside the hollow trunk of their fallen tree.

Every corner of the camp seemed alive with warriors. Firepaw could see Frostfur and Goldenflower clawing and biting at a huge gray tom. Even the heavily pregnant Brindleface was fighting. Darkstripe was locked in a fierce tussle with a black warrior. Three of the elders, Smallear, Patchpelt, and One-eye, were nipping bravely at a tortoiseshell that fought with twice their speed and ferocity.

The apprentices hurled themselves into the battle. Firepaw caught hold of a tabby warrior queen, much larger than him, and sank his teeth deep into her leg. She yowled with pain and turned on him, lashing out with sharp claws and lunging at his neck with her teeth bared. He twisted and ducked to avoid her bite. She couldn't match his speed, and he managed to grasp her from behind and pull her down into the dirt.

With strong hind legs he clawed at her back till she squealed and struggled away from him, running headlong into the thick undergrowth that surrounded the camp. Firepaw glanced around to see that Bluestar had scrambled out if her den and launched herself from Highrock onto a tabby. Firepaw had never seen her fight before, but knew that she was a powerful opponent. Her victim struggled to escape but she held him tightly and clawed him so fiercely that Firepaw knew he would bear the scars of this fight for many moons.

Then he saw a white ShadowClan cat with jet-black paws dragging a ThunderClan elder away from the nursery. Blackstar! He'd forgotten what the white tom had done in his former life as a ShadowClan rogue, having known the cat solely as a headstrong and cunning leader.

The ShadowClan deputy made quick work of killing the elder someone he didn't recognize but who had been guarding the kits, and began to reach into the bramble nest with one massive paw. The kits were squealing and mewling, undefended now as their mothers wrestled with other ShadowClan warriors in the clearing.

Firepaw prepared to spring toward the nursery, but a claw sliced painfully down his side and he whipped around to see a scrawny tortoiseshell leap on top of him. As he slammed into the ground, he tried to call out to the other ThunderClan cats that the kits were in danger. Fighting with all his strength to escape the tortoiseshell's grip, he wrenched his head around so he could see the bramble nest.

Blackfoot had scooped two kits from their bedding already and was reaching in for a third. Firepaw saw no more as the tortoiseshell raked his belly with her hind claws. Firepaw scrabbled onto his feet and crouched low, as if in defeat.

The trick had worked before and it worked now. As the tortoiseshell gripped him triumphantly and began to sink her teeth into Firepaw's neck, Firepaw sprang upward as hard as he could and flung the warrior away. He spun around and was on the winded warrior in an instant.

This time he showed no mercy, plunging his teeth deep into the cat's shoulder. The bite sent the she-cat howling into the undergrowth. Firepaw jumped up, dashed over to the nursery, and thrust his head through the nursery entrance. Blackfoot was nowhere to be seen. Inside the nest, crouching over the terrified kits, was Yellowfang.

"Thank you, StarClan!" He panted.

Her gray fur was spattered with blood, and one of her eyes was painfully swollen. She looked up at Firepaw with a ferocious hiss, then, realizing it was him, she yowled,

"They're okay. I'll protect them."

Firepaw looked at her as she calmed the helpless kits, nodded quickly and ducked back out of the brambles. There were now only a few ShadowClan cats left in the camp. Ravenpaw and Dustpaw were fighting side by side, lashing out at a black tom until he fled howling into the bushes.

Whitestorm and Darkstripe chased the last two intruders out of the camp, sending them off with a few extra scratches and bites. Firepaw sat down, exhausted, and stared around the camp. It was devastated. Blood spattered the clearing, and tufts of fur drifted in the dust.

The surrounding wall of undergrowth was ripped open where the invaders had crashed through. One by one, the ThunderClan cats gathered beneath the Highrock. Greypaw came to sit by him, his sides heaving and blood trickling from a torn ear. Ravenpaw flopped down and began to lick a wound on his tail.

The queens ran to the nursery to check on their kits. Firepaw found himself waiting tensely for their return, his view blocked by the other cats. This was Yellowfang's chance to prove her loyalty to ThunderClan, and he hoped she wasn't too gravely injured for it.

Frostfur wove her way back through the crowd, followed by Yellowfang. The white queen stepped forward and addressed them.

"Our kits are all safe, thanks to Yellowfang. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them from their nest, but Yellowfang fought him off."

"It was no ordinary ShadowClan warrior either," Firepaw put in. He was determined to let the Clan know how much they owed Yellowfang. "I saw him. It was Blackfoot."

"The ShadowClan deputy!" meowed Brindleface, who had fought so bitterly to protect the unborn kits in her swollen belly. There was a stir at the edge of the group, as Bluestar limped forward and made her way over to the apprentices. The grave expression on her face was enough to tell Firepaw that something was wrong.

"Spottedleaf is with Lionheart," she murmured.

No… in trying to get to the kits he'd forgotten all about his original mission of keeping Lionheart alive past this battle. Bluestar went on.

"He was badly injured in the battle." She reported, turning her head toward the shadow on the far side of the Highrock where the warrior lay, a motionless bundle of dusty golden fur.

A high-pitched wail rose from Greypaw's throat and he raced over to Lionheart. Spottedleaf, who had been leaning over the ThunderClan deputy, stepped back to let the young apprentice share tongues for the last time with his mentor.

As Greypaw's howl of grief echoed around the clearing, Firepaw's fur tingled and his blood ran cold. That was the cry he had heard in his dream! For a moment his head swam; then he gave himself a shake. He had failed once again, and now Tigerclaw was closer to his goal of becoming leader. Spottedleaf looked exhausted and dull-eyed with grief.

"I can't help Lionheart now," she mewed quietly to him. "He is on his way to join StarClan." She pressed her body against Firepaw's side, and he barely felt comforted by her warmth.

"Do not despair too much, young one. Some things are set in stone. There are things that even our ancestors cannot change." She murmured.

"And you think this was one of them?" Firepaw growled, wrenching away from her. "Then what use are we as warriors if we can't defend our Clanmates?"

"Death is apart of life!" Spottedleaf insisted. "And the sooner you understand that you can't control anything, the better off you'll be."

"No!" Firepaw snapped. "That can't be true, I wouldn't be here if that were true!" He snarled. "I'm not dog-headed enough to believe that I can save everyone, but StarClan warned me that this would happen, warned us both, so why did things still end like this?!"

"Growling at the medicine cat will do you no good." Goldenflower informed him cuttingly from where she laid on the other side of Lionheart. Fireheart glanced up to see Frostfur pressed against the golden warrior's other side, Greypaw curled into the white she-cat's flank.

"StarClan has more power than any living cat because they know the future, but not every stone can be taken from the river." Goldenflower insisted.

"If you had any idea of what I've been through, you wouldn't say that so easily. What's the point of telling us that something was going to happen if we can't do our best to stop it?"

"You did your best, Firepaw. That battle would have been a lot harder had the five of you gone on your Moonstone journey. More cats would have died and had you not noticed Blackfoot, the kits would be gone for sure. The only reason Yellowfang was able to reach them was because she noticed your struggle from where she fought, and was closer than you. Had no one gotten there, our kits would be with ShadowClan or worse."

That was the most he'd ever heard Frostfur say, and knowing what happened to Cinderpelt not too long after this made his stomach turn. He didn't deserve her praise when he seemed to be the main cause of her sadness.

It seemed like seasons passed before Goldenflower lifted her head.

"Rest well, my dear brother. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." Frostfur buried her head into Lionheart's ruff and Greypaw curled tighter into himself.

Spottedleaf padded lightly around the camp, tending to wounds and battered nerves. Firepaw watched her approach Bluestar twice, but each time the leader sent her away to see to the others. Only when Spottedleaf had attended to the wounds of all the other cats did Bluestar allow her to treat her bites and scratches.

When she had finished, Spottedleaf turned and walked back to her den. Bluestar stood and slowly hauled herself up onto the Highrock. The Clan seemed to have been waiting for her. As soon as she had settled herself in her usual spot, they began to gather in the clearing below, unusually silent and somber-faced.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw got stiffly to their paws and joined them, leaving Greypaw, Goldenflower and Frostfur behind with Lionheart's body. The gray apprentice was still lying with his nose resting against Lionheart's cooling golden pelt. Firepaw guessed Bluestar would excuse those closest to Lionheart from the Clan meeting this time.

"It is nearly moonhigh," meowed Bluestar as Firepaw slipped into place next to Ravenpaw. "And it is once more my duty, much, much too soon, to name ThunderClan's new deputy." Her voice was tired and cracked with sadness. Firepaw looked from warrior to warrior. They were all looking expectantly at Tigerclaw.

Even Whitestorm had turned to watch the dark tabby. From the bold expression on his face, and the way his whiskers twitched in anticipation, Tigerclaw seemed to agree with them. Bluestar took a deep breath and continued.

"I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." She hesitated.

"I have not forgotten how one cat avenged the death of Redtail and brought his body back to us. ThunderClan needs this fearless loyalty even more now." Bluestar paused again and then meowed the name loud and clear.

"Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." There was a yowl of approval, with the loudest voices belonging to Darkstripe and Longtail. Whitestorm sat calmly, his eyes closed and tail wrapped neatly around him.

Tigerclaw lifted his chin proudly, his eyes half-closed as he listened to the Clan. Then he stalked through the crowd, accepting tributes with the smallest of nods, and leaped up onto the Highrock beside Bluestar.

"ThunderClan," he yowled, "I am honored to accept the position of Clan deputy. I never expected to gain such high rank, but by the spirit of Lionheart, I vow to serve you as best I can." He gravely dipped his head, fixing the crowd with his wide yellow eyes, and jumped down from the Highrock.

nonononononononononononoNoNoNoNO!

He stared, wide-mouthed at Ravenpaw, who gaped back at him. Tigerclaw was officially the most powerful cat in the Clan. How in the word would they be able to convince anyone of his extreme ambitions now?!


	22. Chapter 22

Firepaw raced out of the camp, not bothering to stop despite several cats calling after him. There was no way he was letting Tigerclaw take control of ThunderClan! If that meant he had to take care of Brokenstar first, then so be it. ThunderClan needed to focus on the threat within their own borders before daring to look elsewhere, and nothing would stop him from making that happen!

Something barreled into him and he went tumbling into a nearby tree.

"Thank StarClan!" Another voice meowed shakily. Firepaw glared up at Ravenpaw and Sandpaw as he shook himself out and stumbled dazedly to unsure toes.

"What'd you do that for?!" He spat before scenting the air for the trail he'd picked up earlier.

"Because you weren't listening when we called after you the first time." Ravenpaw hissed. "Whatever you're thinking, it will only make things worse. We just lost Rosetail and Lionheart, do you really think that the Clan wants to lose you too?"

"The clan will be just fine as long as they stick to their own borders." Firepaw sneered. "You and I know that better than any cat."

"What threat could possibly be bigger than ShadowClan right now?" Sandpaw demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so why bother?" Firepaw scowled. "At any rate, I'm going to ShadowClan to see what they're up to."

"They were trying to steal kits from the nursery. _Why_? Brokenstar must have an abundance of kits from all bragging he's done and the demands he's made. I bet he tried to steal kits from RiverClan too, or from WindClan before he drove them out. It didn't start with ThunderClan, but by the Stars, I'm ending it somehow!"

"So you're just going to waltz into ShadowClan territory and what, kill Brokenstar? Do you realize how mouse-brained that sounds?!"

"Of course I do, which is why I don't intend to get caught."

"But why are you doing this? What could be so terrible about Tigerclaw being deputy of ThunderClan?" Sandpaw demanded. Ravenpaw gulped and looked to Firepaw, who shivered but nodded.

"We never wanted you to find out this way." Firepaw insisted. "Ravenpaw wanted to tell you right away but you'd just lost Redtail so to find out…."

"Tigerclaw is the reason that Redtail's dead." Ravenpaw choked out slowly.

"What?" Sandpaw's voice lowered to a horrified whisper.

"Explain yourselves!" She insisted sharply.

So they told her about the second battle that Tigerclaw started over Sunningrocks, how Oakheart had died in a rockfall, how Redtail had stayed behind to make sure that everyone had left and how Tigerclaw had slaughtered him without a thought.

"And we just sat there like it was nothing… Stars, Sandpaw, I stayed behind because I felt like something was going to happen but when it did… I was useless!" Firepaw snapped, pulling himself up straight.

"And I'm not supposed to be useless. So either come help me spy on Brokenstar or head back to camp."

"I'm going to get Dustpaw. He and Greypaw deserve to know the truth." Sandpaw insisted. "And then we're coming back here and figuring this out. I'll tell Bluestar we're on a hunting patrol or something. We're old enough to be on those without chaperones."

Ravenpaw nodded and touched his nose to Sandstorm's.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help Redtail." He croaked sadly.

"You shouldn't have had to help Redtail. And… that explains a lot now that I think about it. Maybe you guys should come back to camp with me. To make sure I don't rip Tigerclaw to shreds for being such a fox-heart."

So the trio padded back to camp where they met up with Dustpaw and Greypaw.

"I assume you have an explanation for running off in the middle of the night despite there having been a battle less than half a sunrise old?" Bluestar meowed coldly when she caught sight of him. She was flanked by Longtail, while Darkstripe stood outside her den.

"I needed time to think for myself. I'm fine."

"Where did you go?" Bluestar demanded.

"I was heading for the ShadowClan border when Sandpaw and Ravenpaw caught up with me." Firepaw admitted quietly. "I thought I had a plan, and they convinced me otherwise."

"Let's hear this plan of yours, kittypet. What were you going to do besides charge into ShadowClan territory and get yourself killed?" Longtail sneered.

"You don't think I'm worth the dung that was left by the scrap of mouse you ate earlier. Why should I tell you a thing?" Firepaw hissed before turning back to Bluestar.

"May I be excused? I need to speak with my denmates before I do anything else."

"You may." Bluestar murmured, sharp eyes narrowed. "But I expect to hear about this plan of yours soon. It could prove to be a good one. Consult your denmates, though. You are right to believe that the advice of your companions is beneficial."

Firepaw dipped his head and headed for the apprentice den, only to be intercepted by Dustpaw and the rest of the apprentices.

"We're going on a hunting patrol."

"Bluestar-."

"Said to talk to us, didn't she? We need to know the truth."

So the five apprentices left camp.

* * *

"Ravenpaw and Sandpaw are under the impression that Tigerclaw killed Redtail."

"He did."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because Ravenpaw and I were there! You saw me when I got back to camp after the battle, Dustpaw. I had nightmares, I couldn't eat or sleep, I was constantly hanging around Spottedleaf trying to get some semblance of normal because I just saw one cat kill another!"

"And for that matter, why haven't you asked Ravenpaw what he saw? Because we saw the exact same thing and he begged me to tell someone. I wanted to keep an eye on Tigerclaw and if he made a move towards the next deputy or anyone else, we could tell them then."

"Do you think he killed Lionheart?" Greypaw asked quietly.

"No, he didn't. I… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, Greypaw. I shouldn't have brushed you aside like I did."

"It sounds like you had reason to." The large grey apprentice whispered reassuringly.

"But why would Tigerclaw kill Redtail?"

"I… I have an idea about that, but I need you guys to keep what I'm about to tell you an absolute secret. Swear on our ancestors and theirs. Take an oath to the Stars that this will not get out unless you tell me first."

"Firepaw… you're not making any sense." Sandpaw meowed, concerned.

"I…" how could he possibly tell them about the life he lived?!

"When I was a kittypet, I started having dreams about ThunderClan."

Well, that was about as believable as anything…

Firepaw inhaled deeply, letting memories flood through his mind. If no one believed him, if they made him out to be a traitor or had him banished, he would relish the choice he'd been given. The glorious new life he'd gotten to have, however short it was.

"Firepaw." Ravenpaw murmured, pressing his black pelt to his friend's ginger. "We trust you. You can tell us what you saw in those dreams." The shaky apprentice sounded strong in his conviction, bold in his words, and Firepaw appreciated his confidence.

"I had a series of dreams… and they were all about me in ThunderClan. I don't know if things will turn out the way they did in my dreams, but all the same cats are here and I can't risk it. Tigerclaw was dangerous in my dreams. He was ambitious and power-hungry. He wanted to be leader himself, and that would have been fine if he hadn't been such a terrible cat… and this Tigerclaw is going down the exact same path I couldn't find any way to prevent the horror he causes among the Clans then, and I can't seem to mow either."

"Start from the beginning of your dream. What was the first thing you remember doing?" Greypaw asked.

He started from leaving his kittypet roots behind and he only got to his first time seeing Yellowfang before someone yawned.

"You're right, we should get back." Dustpaw informed his brother. "And we won't tell anyone, but why don't we meet here in a couple days and we'll hear the rest of your dreams then."

The five apprentices split up to do a bit of early morning hunting before heading back to camp.


	23. Chapter 23

Bluestar led Firepaw on the trail to the training hollow. The path was strewn with freshly fallen golden leaves that rustled beneath their paws. Firepaw's mind raced as he searched for suitable words.

What should he tell his leader? That Tigerclaw was plotting to get rid of he and Ravenpaw? And what would he say when Bluestar asked him why? Could he bring himself to say out loud the secret he'd kept for moons until last night?

Anxious thoughts buzzed in his head and by the time they reached the sandy hollow, Firepaw had still not spoken. The ginger apprentice was surprised to find that the hollow was empty.

"I asked Tigerclaw to hold his training session in another part of the forest today," Bluestar explained as she padded into the center. "I want to concentrate on your fighting skills, and I want you to concentrate on them too—which means no distractions."

 _It has to be now,_ he decided. _She needs to know about the danger we're all in, and I'll never have another chance like this…._

Sudden movement flashed in the corner of his eye. A swish of gray whirled past his nose, and Firepaw reacted instinctively, springing up and forward as his forepaws were knocked lightly from underneath him. He landed solidly and spun around to see Bluestar sitting calmly beside him.

"Impressive trick," she offered. "But you were easily distracted. Do I have your attention now?" she growled.

"I…" _Tell her!_

"I've been having dreams!" He blurted out. "Where I lived another life. It was actually really similar to this one, far too similar, and I'm trying not to make the mistakes I have before, because-."

"Because?"

"Because things get _so much worse_ for ThunderClan. There's a reason Spottedleaf's prophecy says ' _Fire_ alone _can save the Clan_.'" He insisted. "So that might mean you won't believe me, but Tigerclaw isn't who you think he is."

"How so? Is he an imposter?" Bluestar sounded faintly amused. Firepaw closed his eyes and exhaled roughly.

"StarClan give me strength." He murmured. "Being deputy wasn't enough for him in my dream. He wanted to be leader. He tried to kill you, Bluestar."

"Well I doubt it worked." She snorted. "There are plenty of others in ThunderClan to stop him."

"There are, but I was the only one who knew the first time around, and that was because I was an outsider. You and the rest couldn't see anything wrong until it happened because you grew up with this cat. Ravenpaw felt more comfortable telling me, an outsider, about what Tigerclaw did than anyone else, than his own leader."

"Well Ravenpaw is naturally skittish. I'd hoped that being apprenticed to Tigerclaw would bring out more of his personality."

"How is that possible when Tigerclaw overshadows every cat he meets?" Firepaw grumbled. "But that's not the point. The second time around, I was there. The battle where Redtail died… Oakheart died in the rockfall while Redtail was still alive."

"You're saying that Oakheart didn't kill Redtail?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that Tigerclaw did?"

"I know for a fact. Ravenpaw and I hid in some undergrowth because we'd been told to go home, but we were curious as to what Tigerclaw was doing. I… I'm sorry to say that we both froze up when they started fighting. My entire goal was to stop Redtail's death but when it came time…"

"You're a cat, Firepaw, and a young one at that. You seem to have quite the burden on your shoulders as well. I will consult Ravenpaw when we get back, and if what you say is true, then Tigerclaw must be exiled."

"That's how he becomes leader of ShadowClan." Firepaw blurted out. "Keep an eye on him, definitely, but if he goes off on his own then he gathers more cats to wreak havoc on the Clans."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Get Ravenpaw to confirm my story. I told the other apprentices last night, so they'll back us up if needed. We keep Tigerclaw prisoner within ThunderClan."

"It would be a great burden on our Clanmates to treat him as one of their own when they find out the truth."

"Then… I guess we can't tell them." Firepaw mumbled, crouching in the dust with ears flat to his skull.

"So it is decided." Bluestar announced after a few heartbeats. "We shall wait for the right moment. Tigerclaw must act before we can condemn him."

Decisions made, they turned to training.

"Now Firepaw, you have been with us for many moons, and I have watched you fight. With the ShadowClan warriors you were fierce. You outwitted Greypaw on that very first day we met, and you defeated Yellowfang with your cleverness too." She paused, then lowered her voice to an intense hiss.

"But one day you will meet an opponent who is all of these things as well—quick, fierce and clever. It's my duty to prepare you for that day." Firepaw nodded, allowing her words to wash over him.

He'd done something, even if it was just setting Bluestar on the right track, to prevent the downfall of his great leader. His senses were fully alert as the musty odors and tiny noises of the forest overran him.

"Let's see how you fight," Bluestar challenged.

"Attack me." She ordered.

Firepaw looked at her, sizing her up and wondering the best way to begin. Bluestar was standing less than three rabbit lengths away. She was twice his size, so it would be a waste of effort to begin with the usual paw swipes and wrestling.

But if he could leap straight onto her back with a powerful enough jump, he might be able to unbalance her. But no, that'd be too easy for her. He decided to try it had aimed to land squarely on her shoulders, but Bluestar was ready for him.

She dropped swiftly into a crouch. As Firepaw hit her, she rolled onto her back. Instead of landing on her shoulders he found himself crashing down toward her upturned belly. She caught him with all four paws and flung him away. He hit the dusty ground hard and lay winded for a moment before he scrambled to his feet.

"Interesting strategy, but your eyes betrayed where you were aiming," growled Bluestar as she stood up and shook off the dust from her thick coat. Of course he had. How many times had he watched Cloudtail and Squirrelflight make that same mistake?!

"Now, try again." This time Firepaw looked at her shoulders but aimed for her paws. When Bluestar dropped to the ground he would hit her as she crouched.

Firepaw felt a rush of satisfaction as he leaped, but it turned to confusion as Bluestar unexpectedly sprang into the air and let him crash into the ground where she had stood just a heartbeat before.

He flipped on his back and pushed up as she thundered down on top of him, squashing the breath out of him for mere moments before he threw her off with all his strength. To their mutual surprise, Bluestar bounced a fair few snake-lengths away.

"Interesting." She purred as she rolled to her paws and shook the dust out of her grey coat. "I underestimated the power you held in your back legs. I thought for sure that I would squish you." She chirped. "But you'd do well to use that move sparingly. Your opponents will often be far heavier than I. You certainly wouldn't have taken down Lionheart with that move."

Firepaw tried to imagine Greypaw's larger-than-life golden mentor performing the move that Bluestar just did.

"Even Whitestorm would be squished." He insisted, laughing.

"Indeed, now try something else." Bluestar offered.

Slowly, he crouched and began to creep toward Bluestar. She mirrored his crouch and hissed tauntingly in his face as he approached. He raised a paw and swiped at her left ear. She ducked to avoid his strike and reared up, towering over him.

Quickly Firepaw slithered beneath her body, and in one fast movement, raked a paw across her exposed stomach. Bluestar landed on all fours and Firepaw was ecstatic! Had his claws been unsheathed, she'd have a large gash across her stomach from head to tail.

Then he saw Bluestar panting heavily and for the first time remembered her wounds. Had he reopened them? He stared at her, and to his relief her eyes glinted proudly back at him.

"Now where did you learn a move like that?" She purred, curious. "Did your dreams perhaps resemble a life before this one?" She asked. Firepaw nodded, stunned. Did she know where he'd come from?

"We must test the depth of your knowledge and train your body to act accordingly. For now, it's my turn to attack you."

She sprang at him, knocking him to the ground, then retreated and let him pick himself up before leaping again. Firepaw braced himself, but she bowled him over easily. She stood back and let him stumble to his paws.

"Keep in mind, young one, that you are not fully grown yet. Bracing yourself would keep you upright if you were closer to my size, but for now you must accommodate _your own_ size."

Firepaw scrabbled to his feet again, preparing for her attack. This time he didn't dig his paws into the soft ground, but stood lightly, keeping his weight on his toes. As Bluestar flew toward him, he hopped neatly out of her path, reared up onto his hind legs, and pushed her flying body onward past him. Bluestar landed gracefully on all four paws and turned.

"Excellent!" she purred. "But that was an easy move. Let's see how you deal with this one." They trained until sunset. Firepaw heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Bluestar meow,

"That's enough for today." She seemed a little tired and stiff but she still leaped easily out of the sandy hollow. Firepaw scrambled after her. His muscles were aching and his head spinning with all he had learned. As they trekked together back through the trees, he couldn't wait to tell Greypaw and Ravenpaw about this training session.

 _And she finally knows the truth! She knows to keep an eye out, even if she doesn't entirely believe me yet… here's hoping she doesn't go into as much of a tailspin this time._


	24. Chapter 24

By the time Firepaw returned, the camp was starting to look a little better. Parties of cats had clearly been patching and repairing continuously throughout the day. Frostfur and Goldenflower were still busy fortifying the nursery walls, but the outer wall looked solid and secure once more.

Firepaw trotted across the clearing to see if there was any fresh-kill around. He passed Sandpaw and Dustpaw, who were preparing to leave in the next patrol.

"Sorry," mewed Sandpaw, as Firepaw sniffed hopefully around the eating area. "We ate the last two mice." Firepaw shrugged. He would catch something for himself later. He headed back to the apprentices' den, where Greypaw was sitting with his back resting against the tree stump, licking a forepaw.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked as he sat down.

"Not back from his task yet," replied Greypaw. "Look at that!" He whined, holding out his paw for Firepaw to inspect. The pad was torn and bleeding.

"Tigerclaw sent me fishing and I stepped on a sharp stone in the stream."

"That looks pretty deep. You should get Spottedleaf to take a look at it," Firepaw advised. "Where did Tigerclaw send Ravenpaw?"

"No clue, I was up to my belly in cold water," The grey tabby grumbled. He stood up and limped away toward Spottedleaf's den. Firepaw settled down, eyes fixed on the entrance to the camp, and waited for Ravenpaw.

Considering Tigerclaw's past actions, he couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen to his friend. His heart lurched as he saw Tigerclaw enter the camp alone. He waited longer. It was close to moonhigh. Surely Ravenpaw should be back by now? Tigerclaw had brought back fresh-kill, which he was sharing with Whitestorm outside the warriors' den. Firepaw realized he was very hungry.

Perhaps he _should_ go and hunt—he might come across Ravenpaw outside the camp. As he wondered what to do, Firepaw saw Ravenpaw trotting through the entrance of the camp. A thrill of relief raced through him, and not just because Ravenpaw was holding fresh-kill between his teeth.

The apprentice came straight over to Firepaw and dropped the mouthful of food on the ground. "Enough for all three of us!" he mewed proudly. "And it should taste extra good—it's from ShadowClan territory."

Firepaw fought back a snarl.

"Tigerclaw sent you to hunt in ShadowClan territory?!" He hissed.

"That was my task," Ravenpaw explained desperately. "And I did it, okay? I'm alive and I caught prey. Where's Greypaw?"

"His paw's injured so he went to Spottedleaf."

"Well save him whatever you want. replied the black apprentice, suddenly sounding worn out. "I'm tired; I need to sleep." He stood up and pushed his way into the den. Firepaw stayed outside, watching the rest of the camp prepare for the night.

He was going to have to tell Ravenpaw what he'd discussed with Bluestar, how eager Tigerclaw seemed to have them both out of the way. The deputy was lying beside Whitestorm, sharing tongues, but with one eye fixed on the apprentices' den. Firepaw yawned with bared teeth to show Tigerclaw how exhausted he was. Then he got to his paws and followed Ravenpaw inside.

Ravenpaw was asleep, but Firepaw could tell from his twitching paws and whiskers that he was having a nightmare. Suddenly the black cat leaped to his paws, his eyes stretched wide in terror. His fur was standing on end, and his back was arched.

"Ravenpaw!" Firepaw meowed in alarm. "Calm down. You're in our den. There's only me here!" Ravenpaw looked around wildly. "It's just me," Firepaw repeated. Ravenpaw blinked and seemed to recognize his friend. He collapsed onto his bed.

"For the love of StarClan, I thought I stopped having nightmares after the battle." The weary apprentice sighed.

"What was it about?" Firepaw wondered.

"Lionheart, of all cats. I didn't even see him in the actual battle, I just… we stayed behind because you said something bad was going to happen, and you were right. So why did it still happen? Were we not enough?"

Ravenpaw brought up the point that Firepaw had been mulling over since Redtail's death.

"Sometimes there are things we can't change." The ginger apprentice meowed softly. "On the bright side, I got to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw."

"And?"

"We're keeping it a secret, for now. We need to wait for Tigerclaw to make his move before he can be confronted, and that could take moons. But we've got time. For now, we need to focus on ShadowClan."

"Good. I'm glad Bluestar believed you." Ravenpaw insisted.

"She'll want to know what you do."

"I can answer whatever questions she has. I'm just glad someone believes us."


	25. Chapter 25

Greypaw padded into the den at dawn. Sandpaw and Dustpaw had returned from their patrol a while ago and were asleep in their nests.

"Hi!" mewed Greypaw, sounding more cheerful than he had for days. Firepaw woke at once. "You sound better," he purred. Greypaw licked Firepaw's ear.

"Spottedleaf put some gunk on my cut and made me lie still for hours. I must've fallen asleep. By the way, I hope that chaffinch out there was for me; I was starving!"

"It was. Ravenpaw caught it yesterday. Tigerclaw sent him into ShadowClan territory-."

"Keep it down, will you?" growled Sandpaw. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"No, say that again? Ravenpaw went _where_ yesterday?!" Dustpaw was up now.

"To ShadowClan territory. Tigerclaw sent him to hunt."

"Knowing fully well that they're on the prowl and we're preparing for battle?!" Dustpaw snarled, hopping to his paws.

"Dustpaw, don't do anything stupid." Ravenpaw mumbled sleepily. "Bluestar knows about Tigerclaw. We need proof to show the Clan. It'll be okay soon." He meowed. Dustpaw flopped back into his nest, tensed.

"Feel free to sleep in my nest for a bit." Firepaw offered the brown apprentice. "I'm going to see Brindleface's kits."

Dustpaw nodded tiredly and they switched places. Firepaw purred with pleasure. At last, something for ThunderClan to celebrate. He looked down at Ravenpaw, who had fallen back asleep, and padded out of the den.

He and Greypaw trotted across the clearing toward the nursery. The rising sun made his pelt glow with warmth, and he stretched appreciatively, reveling in the suppleness of his spine and the strength in his legs.

"Stop showing off!" Greypaw called over his shoulder. Firepaw stopped stretching and bounded after his friend. Whitestorm was sitting outside the nursery, guarding the entrance.

"Have you two come to see the new kits?" he meowed as Firepaw and Greypaw approached. Firepaw nodded. "One at a time only, and you'll have to wait; Bluestar's with her now," Whitestorm told them.

"Well, you can go first," Firepaw insisted to Greypaw. "I'll go and see Yellowfang."

He dipped his head respectfully to Whitestorm and headed off toward Yellowfang's nest. The old cat was washing behind her ears, her eyes half-closed with concentration.

"Don't tell me you're expecting rain!" Firepaw teased. Yellowfang looked up.

"You've been listening to too many elders' tales," she meowed. "What would be the point of a cat washing its ears if they're only going to get rained on anyway?" Firepaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Are you going to see Brindleface's new litter?" he asked. Yellowfang stiffened and she shook her head.

"I don't think I'd be very welcome," she insisted.

"But they know you saved—" Firepaw began. "A she-cat is very protective of her newborns." Yellowfang replied in a tone that invited no argument. "I think I'll stay away,"

"As you wish. But I'm going to see them. It must be a good sign, having new kits in the camp."

Yellowfang shrugged.

"Sometimes," she muttered darkly.

Firepaw turned and trotted back to the nursery. Clouds had covered the sun, making the air turn fresher. A fierce breeze tugged at his fur and rustled the leaves around the clearing. Bluestar was sitting outside the nursery. Behind her, Greypaw's tail was just disappearing into the narrow entrance.

"Firepaw," she greeted him. "Have you come to see ThunderClan's newest warriors?" The ThunderClan leader sounded tired and sad. Firepaw was surprised. Surely the kits would lift her spirits?

"Yes, I have," he replied.

"Well, when you've finished, come see me in my den."

"Yes, Bluestar," Firepaw mewed as she walked slowly away. He felt his fur prickle. Greypaw crawled out of the nursery entrance.

"They're really cute," he mewed. "But I'm starving now. I'm off to find some fresh-kill. I'll save some for you if I find any!" He blinked affectionately at Firepaw and bounded away. Firepaw purred a good-bye and looked up at Whitestorm, who nodded his permission for him to enter the nursery.

"How've you been lately?" He asked softly. Whitestorm had been a favorite of his, even if he hadn't gotten to know the larger white tom yet. Firepaw had always admired the quiet confidence he'd carried, the wise counsel he always had prepared.

"Leafbare comes slowly, but I get the feeling that something will be different about this one." Whitestorm spoke lowly, so he didn't disturb anyone inside the nursery.

"ThunderClan has survived many leafbare past, and and we can survive this one." Firepaw replied confidently.

Whitestorm dipped his head, yellow eyes glowing with pride.

"Indeed, with young cats like you around."

Firepaw nodded his appreciation and squeezed through the crack that was the nursery entrance. Four tiny kits huddled warmly in Brindleface's deeply lined nest.

Two toms and a she-cat, their fur was pale gray with darker flecks, just like their mother, except for one of the toms, which was a dark grey. They mewled and squirmed beside Brindleface's belly, eyes shut tight. They would not open their eyes for a quarter-moon, and they wouldn't be able to see well until they reached three moons.

"How are you feeling?" Firepaw whispered to the mother who nursed her second litter.

"A little tired," answered Brindleface. She looked down proudly at the squirming kits. "But they're all strong and healthy."

"ThunderClan is lucky to have them," Firepaw purred. "I was just talking about them to Yellowfang." Brindleface didn't answer, and Firepaw couldn't miss the look of worry that flashed in her eyes as she nudged a straying kit closer to her. Firepaw felt a tremor of anxiety in his belly. Bluestar may have accepted Yellowfang into ThunderClan, but it looked like the old cat was still not trusted by all of the Clan.

He touched his nose affectionately to Brindleface's flank, then turned and made his way out into the clearing. The Clan leader was waiting for Firepaw at the entrance to her den. Longtail sat at her side. The pale tabby warrior stared hard at Firepaw as he approached. Firepaw ignored his gaze and looked expectantly at Bluestar.

"Come inside," she meowed, "I've just finished talking to Ravenpaw." She informed him, turning to lead the way. Firepaw trotted after her. Longtail immediately stood up as if to follow them but Bluestar looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I think I'd be safe enough with my apprentice Longtail," she meowed. The cream tabby looked uncertain for a moment, then sat down again outside the entrance. Firepaw padded after her through the lichen that draped the den's entrance.

"Brindleface's kits are lovely," he purred. Bluestar looked serious.

"Lovely they may be, but they mean more mouths to feed, and the season of leaf-bare will soon be here."

Then she glanced at Firepaw, who was unable to hide his surprise at her melancholic tone.

"Oh, don't listen to me," meowed Bluestar, shaking her head impatiently. "The first cold wind always worries me. Come; make yourself comfortable." She tipped her head toward the dry, sandy floor. Firepaw dropped onto his belly and stretched his paws out in front of him. Ravenpaw Bluestar circled slowly on her mossy nest.

"I'm still aching from our training session yesterday," she admitted when she had finally settled herself and curled her tail around her paws. "You fought well, young one."

Bluestar who spoke again, staring past him at the far wall of her den.

"I can still smell the stale stench of ShadowClan in the camp." she murmured. "I hoped never to see the day when our enemy broke into the heart of ThunderClan." Firepaw nodded in silent agreement, sensing Bluestar was going to say more.

"And so many deaths." She sighed. "First Redtail, then Lionheart. I thank StarClan at least the warriors we have left are strong and loyal like them. I know you and Ravenpaw have good reason to fear Tigerclaw, but with him as our current deputy, ThunderClan can defend itself against Brokenstar. Tigerclaw is not the immediate threat, but you are right not to let his plans fester." Firepaw's heart plummeted and an icy chill cut deep into him as Bluestar went on.

"There was a time, when Tigerclaw was a young warrior, that I feared for the strength of his passion. Such energy can need careful channeling. What with you coming in about dreams and all, I can see why."

Her tone was dark, and Firepaw flinched. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her? But she shook her head and went on.

"You know Brokenstar will return. He made it clear at the Gathering that he wants hunting rights in all the territories."

"We fought him off once. We can do it again," Firepaw insisted.

"That's true," Bluestar acknowledged with a wry nod.

"StarClan will honor your courage, young Firepaw." She paused and licked a healing wound on her side.

"I think you ought to know that, in the battle with ShadowClan, I lost a life. It was not my fifth, but my seventh." Firepaw sat bolt upright, shocked. Bluestar went on.

"I have let the Clan believe it was my fifth because I don't want them to fear for my safety. But two more lives, and I will have to leave you to join StarClan."

Firepaw's mind was racing. Why was she telling him this? "Thank you for sharing this with me, Bluestar," he murmured respectfully. Bluestar nodded.

"I am tired now," she rasped. "Off you go. And Firepaw, I don't expect you to repeat this conversation to anyone."

"Of course, Bluestar," Firepaw replied as he nosed his way out through the curtain of lichen. Longtail was still sitting at the edge of Highrock, glaring down at him. Firepaw nodded to him and made his way toward his den.

He didn't know which part of his conversation with Bluestar had been more bewildering. He was stopped in his tracks by a yowl of horror coming from the nursery. Frostfur came sprinting into the clearing, her tail bristling and her eyes wide with alarm.

"My kits! Someone has taken my kits!"


	26. Chapter 26

Tigerclaw bounded over to her. He called to the Clan, "Quick, search the camp! Whitestorm, stay where you are. Warriors, patrol the camp boundary. Apprentices, search every den!"

Firepaw rushed to the nearest den, the warriors', and pushed his way inside. It was empty. He scrabbled through the bedding with his paws but there was neither sight nor scent of Frostfur's kits.

These were Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Thornclaw and Brightheart, some of his best warriors in the future. He had no intention of losing them to ShadowClan again.

He charged outside and headed for his own den. Ravenpaw and Greypaw were already inside, pushing aside their nests, sniffing every corner. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were searching the elders' den. Firepaw left them to it and charged from one clump of grass to another, pushing his muzzle into them, ignoring the nettles that stung his nose as he yowled their names.

There was no sign of the kits anywhere. He looked around the camp boundary. Warriors paced backward and forward, urgently sniffing the air. Suddenly Firepaw spotted Yellowfang in the distance. She was pushing her way through an unguarded part of fern wall.

She must have found a scent, he thought, and raced toward her as her tail disappeared into the greenery. By the time he arrived at the fern wall, she had gone. He sniffed the air. No kit-scent, just the bitter smell of Yellowfang's fear. _What was she afraid of?_

Tigerclaw's yowl sounded from the bushes behind the nursery. All the cats raced over to him, headed by Frostfur. They crowded as closely as they could, jostling to see through the dense undergrowth. Firepaw nosed his way forward and saw Tigerclaw standing over a motionless bundle of dappled fur.

 _Spottedleaf_!

Now Firepaw remembered, as he stared in disbelief at her lifeless body. Clawface had snuck into camp and taken the kits, where Spottedleaf had died defending them

Bluestar stepped through the crowd and leaned over the medicine cat.

"She has been killed by a warrior blow," she meowed softly. Firepaw craned his neck and saw a single wound on the back of Spottedleaf's neck. His head swam. Spottedleaf was gone, and they already didn't trust Yellowfang. If she didn't come back, who would be the medicine cat?

 _ **She will come back!**_

He rebelled against any other thoughts.

Firepaw heard a murmur at the back of the crowd that swelled into a single piercing yowl."Yellowfang is gone!"

"Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and taken my kits!" screeched Frostfur.

The other queens rushed to Frostfur's side and tried to calm her with licks and caresses, but Frostfur pushed them away and wailed her grief to the darkening sky. As if in reply, the sky rumbled ominously and a cold wind ruffled the cats' fur.

"Yellowfang!" hissed Tigerclaw. "I always knew she was a traitor. Now we know how she managed to fight off the ShadowClan deputy. It was a setup to let her trick her way into our Clan!"

Lightning crackled overhead, punctuating Tigerclaw's words with a glaring white flash, and a clap of thunder rolled around the woods. Firepaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. Above the shocked murmurings, Darkstripe meowed loudly,

"Bluestar! What do you say?"

The cats fell silent as they turned to look at their leader. Bluestar's gaze moved across the crowd of cats, and settled finally on Spottedleaf's body. The first drops of rain began to fall, sparkling like dewdrops on the medicine cat's still-glossy fur.

Bluestar blinked slowly. Grief clouded her face, and for a moment Firepaw was afraid that this new death would overwhelm her. But when her eyes opened they glittered with a fierceness that showed her determination to seek revenge for this cruel attack.

She lifted her head.

"Check Spottedleaf's claws. If there is grey fur, then Yellowfang has killed her and stolen Frostfur's kits, and she will be hunted down without mercy."

The crowd meowed approvingly.

"But we must wait," Bluestar went on. "There is a storm coming, and I am not prepared to risk more lives. If ShadowClan has our kits, they will come to no immediate harm. I suspect Brokenstar wants them as recruits for his own Clan, or as hostages—to force us to let him hunt in our territory. As soon as the storm has passed, a patrol will follow Yellowfang and bring back our kits."

"We cannot waste time, or the scent will be lost in the rain!" Tigerclaw protested.

Bluestar flicked her tail impatiently.

"If we send out a hunting party now, our efforts will be wasted anyway. In this weather the scent will already be lost by the time we are ready. If we wait until after the storm, we stand a better chance of success."

There were murmurs of agreement among the Clan. Even though it was barely sunhigh, the sky was growing much darker. The cats were unsettled by the lightning and thunder, and seemed willing to listen to their leader's advice.

"Well?"

"Spottedleaf has brown fur between her claws, and ShadowClan is being washed away as we speak." Dustpaw reported loudly. "Yellowfang is not the cat who killed Spottedleaf, but she might know who is. That's probably why she left."

Firepaw was stunned. Yes, Dustpaw had been something of a friend to him this time around, but the brown tom had despised the idea of Yellowfang in camp just as much as anyone else.

Bluestar nodded and glanced at Firepaw, signaling with a flick of her tail and a ripple of her whiskers that she wanted to speak to him alone. The other cats gathered around Spottedleaf and began to share tongues with her, their wails of grief sounding above the thunder.

Bluestar wound her way through them and went toward the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf's den.


	27. Chapter 27

Firepaw quietly skirted the mourning cats and followed her inside. It was very dark beneath the ferns. The storm had blotted out the morning sun so that it seemed as if night had fallen. Rain was falling more heavily now, spattering noisily against the leaves, but at least it was sheltered in Spottedleaf's clearing.

"Firepaw," Bluestar meowed urgently as he arrived at her side,

"If what Dustpaw said was true, do you know where Yellowfang would go?" F

Firepaw couldn't help remembering the last time he had come to this clearing. An image of Spottedleaf, trotting out of her den with her coat gleaming in the sunlight, burned in his mind, and he closed his eyes to preserve it.

"Focus!" snapped Bluestar, "You must save your grieving for later." Firepaw shook himself out.

"I…I saw Yellowfang go through the camp boundary after the kits went missing."

Bluestar gazed steadily at him.

"I want you to find her and bring her back _alive_. I need to know the truth."

"You're not sending Tigerclaw?" Firepaw couldn't help asking.

"His judgment is skewed, as is everyone's." Bluestar explained.

"He wants to give the Clan the vengeance it desires. No cat can blame him for that. The Clan believes Yellowfang has betrayed us, and if Tigerclaw thinks he can reassure the Clan by giving them the dead body of Yellowfang, that's what he will do." Firepaw nodded.

She was right about that. Tigerclaw would kill Yellowfang without question. Bluestar looked stern for a moment.

"If I find that Yellowfang is a traitor, then I will kill her myself. But if she is not…" Her blue eyes burned into Firepaw's. "I will not let an innocent cat die."

"But what if Yellowfang won't come back?" Firepaw whispered frantically.

"She will, if _you_ ask her." Firepaw was stunned by Bluestar's faith in him. The enormity of what she was asking him to do weighed down on him, and he couldn't help but wonder how he could handle this.

His nighttime plan had been in the heat of the moment, but now it seemed like they actually were depending on him to go to ShadowClan!

"Go at once!" she ordered. "But be careful; you will be on your own and there may be enemy patrols about.This storm will keep our own warriors in camp for a while." Thunder rolled overhead as Firepaw dashed out into the clearing. Rain hammered down, pelting against his fur like tiny stones. A bolt of lightning lit up the faces of Darkstripe and Longtail as they watched him cross the clearing.

Firepaw bounded past the nursery. He couldn't leave without sharing tongues with Spottedleaf. The other cats had run for shelter, abandoning the medicine cat's body to the downpour while they huddled beneath the dripping ferns, meowing their fear and loss.

Firepaw buried his nose in Spottedleaf's wet fur and breathed in her scent one last time.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me, my friend. It was an honor to learn from you." He murmured. His ears pricked as he overheard the voices of Frostfur and Speckletail talking by the nursery. He froze, straining to listen.

"Do you think Dustpaw is right? Could Yellowfang truly be saving my kits?"

"If she knows who did this, then it shall be a test of her loyalties. We will see exactly how grateful she is to us, but we _will_ get those kits back." Speckletail growled fiercely.

Firepaw turned to find Greypaw and Sandpaw racing over to him.

"We need to get Ravenpaw out of ThunderClan as quickly as possible!" Sandpaw insisted. "Or Tigerclaw just might kill him!"

"What?! When did Tigerclaw-?" A streak of lighting made Firepaw turn for the nursery, where a betrayed Dustpaw stood guard over a shocked Ravenpaw.

"Frostfur, we only wanted to make sure everyone else was okay!"

"Get as far away from the nursery as possible!" The white queen snarled. "Because _my_ kits are definitely not okay thanks to that traitor!"

"Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, let's go!" Firepaw insisted.

The apprentices rushed toward the camp entrance, their fur flattened by the howling wind. As they entered the gorse tunnel, a voice called them back.

"Where are all of you going?" It was Tigerclaw. Firepaw whirled around, feeling his heart sink. He wondered desperately what he could say, when he spotted Bluestar striding toward them. She frowned for a moment; then her face cleared.

"Well done, Firepaw," she meowed. "I see you've persuaded your two friends to go with you. ThunderClan has brave apprentices, Tigerclaw, if they are willing to run an errand in weather like this."

"Surely this is not a time for errands?" objected Tigerclaw.

"One of Brindleface's kits has a cough." Bluestar's voice was icily calm.

"Firepaw has offered to fetch some coltsfoot for her."

"Does he really need all of the apprentices?" asked Tigerclaw.

"In this storm, I think he's lucky to have the company!" answered Bluestar. She looked deep into Firepaw's eyes, and he was suddenly aware of the trust she was placing in him.

Off you go, you lot," she meowed. Firepaw returned her gaze gratefully.

"Thank you," He panted, dipping his head. With a swift glance at his companions, he led the way along the familiar paths toward Fourtrees.


	28. Chapter 28

The wind roared through the branches above them and the trees swayed, their trunks creaking and cracking as though they might fall at any moment. The rain poured down through the leaves, soaking the cats to their hides. They reached the stream, but the stepping-stones they usually leaped across had completely disappeared. The cats stopped on the bank and looked down in dismay at the wide, brown, swirling river.

"This way," Firepaw meowed. "There's a fallen tree up here. We can use it to cross." He led the other four upstream to a log that rested only a kittenstep above the rushing water.

"Be careful, it'll be slippery!" Firepaw warned, leaping carefully up onto it. The log's bark had been stripped away, leaving only smooth, wet wood to balance on.

Carefully the cats walked along the trunk. Firepaw jumped down on the other side and watched his friends until they, too, had landed safely. The trees were bigger on the other side, offering some shelter from the storm as they hurried on, side by side.

The cats began to climb the steep slope that led up to WindClan territory. As Firepaw leaped upward from rock to rock, he called down to the others behind him. He wanted them to understand just how dangerous it was for Ravenpaw in the ThunderClan camp.

"I overheard Tigerclaw talking to Darkstripe and Longtail on the night Lionheart was killed," Firepaw called. "He wants to get rid of Ravenpaw."

"Get rid of him? You mean kill him?" Sandpaw yelped anxiously.

Firepaw stopped and stared back at his friends. Ravenpaw had halted farther down the slope, his sides heaving as he caught his breath. He looked smaller than ever with his sodden fur clinging to his scrawny body.

"You saw the way Frostfur went for Ravenpaw today?" Firepaw meowed to Graypaw. "Tigerclaw's been hinting to everyone that Ravenpaw is a traitor. But I know where he can stay. When we were going to go to the Moonstone, Bluestar mentioned that a loner friend of hers lived in a barn near Clan territory. He'll be safe there, but we must hurry!"

It was impossible to talk in the open expanse of WindClan territory. The wind howled around them while the thunder and lightning rolled and flashed overhead. The group lowered their heads and pushed onward into the heart of the storm. Eventually they reached the edge of the plateau that marked the end of WindClan's territory.

"We can't take you any farther, Ravenpaw," meowed Firepaw through the gale. "We have to get back and find Yellowfang before the storm has passed."

"Wait a minute, this is Ravenpaw we're talking about! We grew up with him. He's my littermate for StarClan's sake! We can't just run him off!" Dustpaw snarled.

"Tigerclaw will get someone to run me out if I stay, or even kill me himself. He can't touch any of you because you're not easily conquered, but I'm nobody in the Clan! Dustpaw, you have to admit that I was never cut out for warrior life and I sooner would have poisoned someone as a medicine cat! You have to let me go. This will be good for me!"

"We don't know this cat!" Greypaw snapped.

"Bluestar does, and we've always trusted her judgment. I _have_ to go."

"We'll miss you." Firepaw murmured as Dustpaw pressed his brother's pelt against his own.

"What if Tigerclaw comes looking for him?" Sandpaw wondered. Firepaw met her gaze steadily.

"He won't. I'll tell them he's dead."

* * *

The four apprentices retraced their path to ThunderClan territory, partly glad that the storm had passed so quickly.

"Keep up, Dustpaw, we have to find Yellowfang!" Greypaw called back for the fifth time. Dustpaw had snapped at them half the way back, howling for his brother.

"It's not fair!" He wailed before turning on Firepaw. "StarClan damn you! If you hadn't come here-!"

"If he hadn't come here, none of us would be ready for Tigerclaw's treachery!" Sandpaw growled. "I know you're going to miss Ravenpaw, so are we, but we have to find these kits and prove Yellowfang innocent. Ravenpaw is far safer with Barley than he was in ThunderClan."

Dustpaw grumbled from there on out, but kept pace. A patrol would be out soon looking for Yellowfang, and they had to find her first.

It was close to sunset before they neared Fourtrees, and Firepaw turned to the other three.

"We need to find Yellowfang's scent before we can go charging into ShadowClan territory, so do you think we should split up?"

Sandpaw shook her head.

"It's still wet out, even if scents are starting to return. We'd lose each other before we found Yellowfang." Greypaw nodded his agreement.

So they trekked on toward the Thunderpath, where Yellowfang's scent was slowly washing over them. They followed it straight into the heart of ShadowClan's hunting grounds; the woods here were gloomy, the undergrowth crowded with nettles and brambles.

"I lost her!" Sandpaw groused, tired beyond belief.

"I found something." Dustpaw growled. They followed him to a blackened ash tree up ahead. Yellowfang was scanning the undergrowth, scenting the air for who knew what.

"So we were right!" Greypaw cheered. That alerted Yellowfang, who sagged, defeated.

"I knew ThunderClan would blame me." She grumbled. "But I don't have your kits."

"We know." Dustpaw meowed confidently. "I checked Spottedleaf's claws and there's brown fur under them. So which ShadowClan warrior took Frostfur's kits?"

"Clawface." The grey she-cat informed them. "I recognized his scent near the nursery. And what happened to Spottedleaf?"

"She probably tried to stop Clawface from taking the kits." Greypaw mused.

"Shame." The older she-cat meowed solemnly. "She was a gifted medicine cat. But to more important things at paw, as long as the kits are with ShadowClan, they're in great danger."

"But surely even ShadowClan wouldn't harm kits!" Sandpaw protested.

"Don't be so sure," spat Yellowfang. "Brokenstar intends to use them as warriors." "But they're only three moons old!" Greypaw gasped.

"That hasn't stopped him before. He has been training kits as young as three moons since he became leader. At five moons he sends them out as warriors!"

"Surely they'd be too small to fight!" Dustpaw insisted. But in his mind's eye he pictured the undersize ShadowClan apprentices he and Sandpaw had seen at the Gathering. They weren't just small; they were kits!

Yellowfang hissed scornfully,

"Brokenstar doesn't care about that. He has plenty more kits to spare, and if they run out, he can steal them from other Clans!" Her voice was filled with rage

"After all, we're talking about a cat who killed kits from his own Clan!" The four apprentices were stunned. "If he killed ShadowClan's kits, why wasn't he punished?" Firepaw asked at last.

"Because he lied," growled Yellowfang. Bitterness made her voice hard. "He accused me of their murder, and ShadowClan believed him!" Firepaw suddenly understood.

"Is that why you were driven out of ShadowClan?" he asked.

"You have to come back with us and tell all this to Bluestar." Sandpaw demanded.

"Not before I have rescued your kits!" Yellowfang spat. Firepaw lifted his head and sniffed the air. The rain had stopped, and the wind was dying down.

The ThunderClan patrol would be well on its way. They were not safe here. Dustpaw still seemed shocked by Yellowfang's accusation.

"How could a leader kill kits from his own Clan?" he demanded.

"Brokenstar insisted on training them too hard and too young. He took two of the kits away for battle practice." Yellowfang took a deep, wheezing breath.

"They were only four moons old. They were already dead when he brought them back to me. They bore the scratches and bites of a full warrior, not of apprentices. He must have fought them himself.

There was nothing I could do. When their mother came to see them, Brokenstar was with me. He said that he had found me standing over their dead bodies." Her voice cracked and she looked away.

"Why didn't you tell her it was Brokenstar?" Sandpaw asked in disbelief. Yellowfang shook her head.

"I couldn't." She pleaded. "Brokenstar is ShadowClan's leader. Noble Raggedstar was his father. His word is law."

Firepaw looked away and the five cats sat in silence for a moment.

"We'll rescue the kits together." Firepaw decided. "Tonight. But we can't stay here. I can smell the ThunderClan patrol coming." He paused.

"If Tigerclaw is with them, Yellowfang doesn't stand a chance. He'll kill her before we can explain." He told the other three. Yellowfang looked at him, alert and determined again.

"There's peat this way; it'll be wet after the rain," she told him. "Our scents will be disguised there." She leaped into a clump of ferns and the apprentices quickly followed her. They could hear the rustling of undergrowth in the distance now. It was no longer the wind that disturbed the bushes, but an approaching patrol, no doubt hungry for revenge and fired up by Tigerclaw's lies.

An eerie stillness settled over the woods, and a thin fog was beginning to gather between the tree trunks. Firepaw shook the droplets off his coat and impatiently pulled a burr off his chest. Yellowfang led them onward. The ground grew soggier, and their paws began to sink into the soft peat. The musty smell choked Firepaw's nostrils, but at least it would mask their own trail. Behind them, the noise of cats grew louder.

"Quick, under here," Yellowfang urged, ducking under a broad-leaved bush. The group crouched beneath it, drawing in their tails. Firepaw kept as still as he could, trying to ignore the rank wetness of the ground seeping into his belly fur, and listening to the rustling of the ThunderClan patrol as it came nearer and nearer.


	29. Chapter 29

There were several cats in the patrol, traveling fast. He couldn't recognize the individual scents of the cats through the earthy bog odors, but he knew it was ThunderClan. He held his breath as the pawsteps raced past and away.

"There's often strength in numbers, but are we really going to try to rescue the kits from ShadowClan alone?" whispered Greypaw. Yellowfang answered him first.

"I might be able to find us some help from inside ShadowClan. Not all the cats support Brokenstar."

Firepaw pricked up his ears and Graypaw flicked his tail in surprise.

When he became leader," Yellowfang explained, "Brokenstar forced the elders to leave the security of the inner camp. They had to live on the boundary and hunt for themselves. These are cats who have grown up with the warrior code. Some of them might help us." Firepaw stared into her old eyes, thinking quickly.

"And we might be able to persuade the ThunderClan hunting party to help us too," he meowed. "If we can speak to them before they see Yellowfang, I might be able to make them believe her story. Greypaw, and Dustpaw, you should wait at the dead ash, where we smelled the kit blood, till one of us returns."

Greypaw looked worried.

Without another word Yellowfang sprang past the four apprentices and disappeared into the bushes.

"Have we done the right thing?" asked Sandpaw.

"It has to be worth it. We'll find those kits whether she comes back or not." With that, Firepaw and Sandpaw sprinted after the patrol, around brambles, past gorse, and through nettles. The trail was easy to follow. The angry ThunderClan cats weren't trying to disguise their presence in ShadowClan's territory.

Overhead, the thick layer of cloud had finally rolled away. Beyond the treetops, Silverpelt glittered across the night sky. The moon was just rising, but its cold light couldn't pierce the mist that clung to the shadowy undergrowth. Firepaw concentrated on the scent from up ahead. He could smell Whitestorm. He sniffed again. Tigerclaw wasn't with them.

He raced to catch up and skidded to a halt behind the band of ThunderClan cats. The warriors turned and glared at him, fur bristling, ears flattened aggressively. Darkstripe was with them and the young she-cat Mousefur, as well as the tabby warrior Runningwind. Mousefur wasn't the only she-cat in the patrol—Willowpelt was there too. She wouldn't be too happy that Firepaw had dragged her son on some harebrained mission.

"What in the name of StarClan are you two doing out here?! growled Whitestorm.

Both apprentices gasped for breath.

"Bluestar sent us!" Firepaw panted. "She wanted me to find Yellowfang before-" Whitestorm interrupted him, having calmed himself.

"Bluestar told me I might find a friend out here. Now I understand what she meant." He looked thoughtfully at the pair.

"Whitestorm, Greypaw and Dustpaw are waiting for us and we need your help. We can lead you to the kits and we plan to rescue them tonight. Will you come?"

"Of course we'll come!" The warriors flicked their tails with excitement.

"It will mean raiding the ShadowClan camp," Firepaw warned.

"Can you lead us there?" asked Runningwind eagerly.

"No, but Yellowfang can. And she has promised to bring help from her old allies in the camp." Sandpaw informed the patrol.

Mousefur glared at the tan apprentice and thrashed her tail angrily.

"You have found Yellowfang?" she hissed.

"I don't understand," meowed Willowpelt, puzzled. "The traitor is going to help rescue the kits she stole?"

"Yellowfang went looking for the cat who took the kits and killed Spottedleaf. She wants to help us rescue them."

Whitestorm stared at the apprentices, then blinked slowly.

"Lead the way, you two," he ordered. Dustpaw and Greypaw were waiting by the ash tree, pacing restlessly around its rotten trunk.

They stopped as soon as Greypaw saw the patrol emerge from the mist and twitched his whiskers in greeting.

"Any sign of Yellowfang?" Firepaw asked.

"Not yet," He answered.

"We don't know how far it is to the ShadowClan camp," Firepaw pointed out quickly, feeling Whitestorm stiffen beside him. "She may be on her way back right now."

"Or she might be happily sharing tongues with her ShadowClan comrades while we sit here like fools waiting to be ambushed!" sneered Mousefur.

Whitestorm watched the four apprentices. His ears flicked uneasily.

"Firepaw?" he prompted.

"She will come back," Firepaw promised.

"Well said, young one." Yellowfang stalked out from behind the ash tree and sat down. "You're not the only ones who can sneak up on others," she meowed to the group.

Three other ShadowClan cats appeared from behind the tree and settled themselves calmly on either side of Yellowfang. The ThunderClan cats bristled, alert and suspicious.

Both Clans stared silently at each other. Firepaw fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure what to do now. Eventually one of the ShadowClan cats, a gray tom, spoke. His long body was skinny, and his fur looked dull.

"We have come to help you, not to harm. You have come for your kits; we will help you rescue them."

"What's in it for you?" asked Whitestorm warily.

"We want your help to get rid of Brokenstar. He has broken the warrior code, and ShadowClan is suffering."

"So it's that simple, is it?" growled Runningwind. "We just drop into your camp, snatch the kits, kill your leader, and go home."

"You will not meet as much resistance as you think," murmured the gray tom.

Yellowfang stood up.

"These are some of the cats I grew up with," she meowed, weaving her way around the ShadowClan cats.

She brushed past the gray tom. "Ashfur is one of the Clan elders. Nightpelt was a senior warrior before Raggedstar was killed." She circled a battered black tom, who nodded at them.

"Dawncloud is one of our elder queens. Two of her kits died driving out WindClan." Dawncloud, a small tabby, dipped her head and meowed a greeting.

"I do not wish to lose any more of my kits," she murmured.

Whitestorm gave his chest a quick lick to smooth down his fur.

"You are clearly skilled warriors if you managed to creep up on us like that. But are there enough of you? We need to know what we'll face when we raid the ShadowClan camp."

"The old and sick of ShadowClan are slowly starving," meowed Ashfur. "The casualties among our kits are more than we can cope with."

"But if ShadowClan is a mess," burst out Darkstripe, "how come you have shown so much strength lately? And why is Brokenstar still your leader?"

"Brokenstar is surrounded by a small group of elite warriors," answered Ashfur. " _They_ are the ones to fear, because they would die for him without question. The other warriors obey his orders only because they are frightened. They will fight by his side as long as they are forced to. If they thought he would lose…"

"They would fight against him, not for him!" Darkstripe finished the elder's words in disgust. "Has ShadowClan any loyal cats?" He sneered.

The ShadowClan cats raised their hackles and growled in protest.

"Our Clan was not always like this," Yellowfang interrupted quickly. "When Raggedstar led ShadowClan, we were feared for our strength. But in those days our strength came from the warrior code and Clan loyalty, not from fear and bloodlust." The old medicine cat sighed. "If only Raggedstar had lived longer."

"How did Raggedstar die?" asked Whitestorm curiously. "There were so many rumors at the Gatherings, but no one seemed to know for sure." Yellowfang's eyes clouded with sorrow. "We think he was ambushed by a warrior patrol from another Clan."

Whitestorm nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is what most cats seemed to think. These are bad times indeed, when leaders are picked off in the dark, instead of open and honorable battle."

Darkstripe frowned, his mind racing over different battle plans.

"Is there any way of taking the kits without alerting the whole Clan?" the silver tabby asked. Dawncloud answered him.

"They are very closely guarded. Brokenstar will be expecting ThunderClan to try to take them. Open attack is your only hope."

"Then we must concentrate our attack on Brokenstar and his inner guard," meowed Whitestorm.

"The ShadowClan warriors should lead me into the ShadowClan camp." Yellowfang suggested.

"They could say they've captured me. We have to make sure Brokenstar and his warriors are out of their dens. News of my capture will bring them into the clearing. Once they're all out in the open, I'll give a signal for you to attack."

Whitestorm was silent for a moment. Then he nodded, his face grave as he committed his warriors to the attack.

"Very well, Yellowfang," he meowed. "By all means, lead the way."


	30. Chapter 30

Yellowfang turned and pushed her way into the bracken. Whitestorm, the ShadowClan cats, the ThunderClan patrol, and the apprentices, all followed her. Firepaw was tingling with excitement. He barely felt the damp chill in the air, and his weariness was long forgotten.

Yellowfang guided them to a small hollow surrounded by thick undergrowth and pointed out the entrance to the ShadowClan camp. The tangled mass of brambles looked very different from the neat gorse tunnel that led into the ThunderClan camp. The camp boundary was full of holes and gaps and the stench of rotting meat wafted toward them.

"You eat crow food?" whispered Sandpaw, curling her lip.

"Our warriors are used for attacking, not hunting," replied Ashfur. "We eat whatever we can find."

"ThunderClan, hide in that clump of bracken over there," hissed Yellowfang. "It's full of toadstools that will disguise your scent. Wait here till you hear me call."

She stepped back to let the other ShadowClan cats lead the way, tucking herself into the center of their group as though she were their prisoner. They headed silently into the camp.

The ThunderClan cats settled themselves among the toadstools, tense and alert. Firepaw could feel his coat prickling. He looked at his denmates beside him. The thick fur on the back of Greypaw's neck was standing on end, and Firepaw could hear him panting with suppressed excitement. Suddenly, yowling erupted from the ShadowClan camp.

Without hesitating, the ThunderClan cats sprang from their hiding places and raced through the entrance. Yellowfang, Ashfur, Dawncloud, and Nightpelt were in a well-trodden, muddy clearing, wrestling with six vicious-looking warriors. Firepaw recognized Brokenstar and his deputy, Blackfoot, among them. The warriors looked hungry and battle-scarred, but Firepaw could see the hard muscles pounding beneath their patchy fur.

Around the edge of the clearing, groups of scrawny cats stared uncertainly at the mayhem. Their skinny bodies seemed to recoil at the violence, while their dull eyes looked on, shocked and confused. Out of the corner of his eye, Firepaw saw Runningnose back away and hide beneath a bush.

At Whitestorm's nodded signal, the ThunderClan cats leaped into the battle. Firepaw grasped a silver tabby with his claws, but was shaken loose. He tumbled over and the ShadowClan warrior turned on him and gripped him with claws as sharp as blackthorns.

Firepaw managed to twist and sink his teeth deep into the cat's flesh. The warrior's yowl told him he had found a tender spot, and he bit harder. The warrior screeched again, ripping himself free, and ran off into the bushes. Firepaw stood up.

A young ShadowClan apprentice leaped at him from the edge of the camp, its soft kitten fur fluffed up with fear. Firepaw sheathed his claws and batted him away easily.

"This is not your battle," he hissed.

Whitestorm already had Blackfoot pinned to the ground. He gave him a vicious bite and the injured deputy raced toward the camp entrance and out into the safety of the forest.

"Firepaw!" Firepaw heard Dawncloud screech his name. "Watch out! Clawface is—"

He didn't hear the rest. A heavily built brown cat crashed into him. Clawface! Firepaw dug his claws into the ground and whirled around to fight. This warrior had killed his medical mentor and stolen _kits_.

Kits who would grow up to be some of the best warriors he'd ever seen. Rage surged through him and he flung himself onto the brown tom. Firepaw pushed the warrior to the ground and pressed his head into the dirt.

Blinded by fury, he prepared to sink his teeth into Clawface's neck. But before he could deal his death blow, Whitestorm knocked him aside and grasped the ShadowClan warrior.

"ThunderClan warriors do not kill unless they have to," he growled in Firepaw's ear.

"They just need to know this place is no longer theirs!"

He gave Clawface a fierce bite that sent him screaming out of the camp. Still raging, Firepaw looked around wildly. Brokenstar's warriors had gone.

An angry screech sounded from behind Greypaw. He leaped out of the way and Firepaw saw Yellowfang gripping Brokenstar with muddy, bloodstained paws.

His body bled from several wounds. His ears were flattened against his head, and his whiskers were drawn back as he crouched, flattened beneath Yellowfang's powerful grasp.

"I never thought _you_ would be harder to kill than my father!" The brown tabby snarled up at her. Yellowfang recoiled as if she had been stung by a bee, her face twisted suddenly by shock and grief.

She loosened her grip on Brokenstar, and instantly he threw her aside with a twist of his powerful body.

"You killed Raggedstar?" Yellowfang whispered, eyes wide with disbelief.

Brokenstar snorted and eyed her coldly.

"You found his body. Didn't you recognize my fur between his claws?"

Yellowfang stared in horror as he continued. "He was a soft and foolish leader. He deserved to die."

"No!" hissed Yellowfang, her head dropping. Then she gave herself a shake. She looked up at Brokenstar, arching her back.

"What of Brightflower's kits? Did they deserve to die too?" She rasped. Brokenstar growled and hurled himself at Yellowfang, forcing her onto her belly.

Yellowfang didn't even attempt to struggle against his thorn-sharp claws. Firepaw saw with alarm that her eyes were glazed with sadness.

"Those kits were weak," Brokenstar hissed, bending his face toward Yellowfang's ear. "They would have been no use to ShadowClan. If I hadn't killed them, some other warrior would have."

A wail of grief went up from a ShadowClan queen. Brokenstar ignored her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he spat at Yellowfang. "I must have some of my father's softness, because I was a fool to let you leave ShadowClan alive!" He lunged, teeth bared, ready to sink them into her neck.

Firepaw and Dustpaw were quicker. They jumped onto Brokenstar's back before he could clamp his jaws shut. Firepaw dug his claws into the matted tabby fur and Dustpaw chomped at his leg, pulled the dark tabby leader off the exhausted queen, and flinging him to the edge of the clearing.

Brokenstar twisted around in midair to land on his feet and looked into Firepaw's eyes, spitting viciously.

"Don't waste your time, apprentices! I've shared dreams with StarClan. You'll have to kill me nine times over before I join them. Do you really think you're strong enough for that?" His eyes glowed with confidence and defiance.

Firepaw stared back at him, stomach roiling. Brokenstar was a Clan leader! How on earth could he expect to defeat him?

"StarClan doesn't walk where you're going!" Dustpaw snarled, prepared to fight the older brown tom. But the watching ShadowClan cats had begun to pad slowly toward their defeated leader, snarling and hissing with hatred.

They were battered and half-starved, but Brokenstar was outnumbered, and he seemed to realize this with a nervous flick of his tail. He crouched and backed away through the bushes, eyes glittered menacingly from the shadows. He stared at the two apprentices through the crowd.

"This isn't over, crowfood," he hissed before he turned and vanished into the forest. Firepaw looked to Whitestorm.

"Should we go after them?" he meowed. The warrior shook his head.

"I think they got the message that they are not welcome here."

Nightpelt, the ShadowClan warrior, nodded in agreement.

"Leave them. If they dare to show their faces here again, ShadowClan will be strong enough by then to tackle them alone."

The rest of ShadowClan was huddled together in the ruins of their camp, as if numbed by the realization that their leader had gone.

 _It takes time to rebuild a Clan._ Firepaw thought, remembering his visions of SkyClan and the journey he and Sandstorm had gone on to rebuild it. But that would come later, Firepaw mused as Greypaw and Sandstorm raced around the camp.

"The kits!" Firepaw heard Graypaw's meow from a far corner. He rushed over to his friends, Mousefur and Whitestorm bounding at his heels. As they approached, they could hear the pitiful mewling of kits coming from beneath a pile of leaves and twigs.

Quickly Greypaw and Sandpaw dug down through the foliage until they had uncovered the missing ThunderClan kits at the bottom of a small pit. "Are they okay?" demanded Whitestorm anxiously, tail twitching.

"They're fine," replied Sandpaw. "Most have only a few scratches. But the little tabby has a pretty nasty wound on his ear. Can you take a look, Yellowfang?"

The old she-cat was licking her own wounds, but at Sandpaw's call she raced to the side of the pit, where she'd had carefully deposited the tabby kit. Mousefur helped Greypaw to lift out the rest of the kits. The last one was dark gray, like the embers of an old fire.

She mewled and squirmed as Greypaw placed her on the ground. Mousefur gathered all the kits to her and comforted them with licks and caresses. Yellowfang looked closely at the torn ear.

"We need to stop this bleeding," she meowed. Runningnose hobbled out of the shadows. His left forepaw was coated in a layer of cobwebs, which he silently passed to Yellowfang. She nodded her thanks and began to treat the kit's wound. Nightpelt approached the group of ThunderClan cats.

"You helped ShadowClan rid itself of a brutal and dangerous leader, and we are grateful, but it is time you returned to your home. I promise your hunting grounds will be free of ShadowClan warriors as long as we can find enough food in our own territory."

Whitestorm nodded.

"Hunt in peace for two moons, Nightpelt. ThunderClan knows you need time to rebuild your Clan." He turned to Yellowfang.

"And you, Yellowfang?" he asked. "Do you wish to return with us, or stay here with your old comrades?" Yellowfang looked up at him.

"I will make the journey back with you." She informed him, glancing at a deep gash on Whitestorm's hind leg. "You will need a medicine cat for yourself as well as your kits."

"Thank you," purred Whitestorm, deeply grateful. He signaled to the ThunderClan cats with a sweep of his tail and led them out of the clearing. Mousefur and Willowpelt helped the kits, who stumbled along, exhausted and bewildered. Yellowfang walked close to the wounded tabby kit, lifting him by the scruff of his neck every time he slipped.

The apprentices followed them through the brambles, past the camp scent-line and out into the forest. The moon was still rising in the quiet sky as the ThunderClan party began the long trudge home, while around them showers of brown leaves fluttered to the forest floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Buoyed up with relief at being home again, Firepaw and Graypaw sprinted ahead of the patrol into the ThunderClan camp. Frostfur was lying in the middle of the clearing, her head resting sadly on her paws. As the youngsters of the group bounded in, she lifted her nose and sniffed the air.

"My kits!" she cried. She leaped up and raced past the apprentices to meet the rest of the party as they emerged from the tunnel. The kits rushed over to Frostfur and nuzzled into her side. She curled her soft body around them and licked them each in turn, purring loudly.

Yellowfang hung back at the camp entrance and looked on silently. Bluestar strode up to the returning patrol. She glanced fondly at Frostfur and her kits and then turned her eyes to Whitestorm.

"Are they alright?" she asked.

"They'll be just fine," assured Whitestorm.

"Well done, Whitestorm. ThunderClan honors you." Whitestorm dipped his head to accept her praise, and added,

"It was thanks to our apprentices that we found them at all." Firepaw lifted his head and tail proudly, and saw the other three do the same. Even Dustpaw, who was bound to be reeling the most from losing his brother, basked in Bluestar's praise. But Tigerclaw's accusing snarl sounded from across the clearing.

"Why did you bring back the traitor?"

The dark warrior stalked up to the patrol and stood beside his leader.

"She is no traitor," Dustpaw insisted tiredly. The rest of the cats had quickly gathered in the clearing to see the kits and congratulate the hunting party. Some of them had spotted Yellowfang and were still eyeing her with looks of pure hatred.

"We checked her claws, remember? Yellowfang did know the cat who took the kits, and she was looking for them when we found her." Greypaw piped up.

"She risked her life returning to the ShadowClan camp. It was Yellowfang who thought up the battle plan that gave us a chance to defeat Brokenstar!" Sandpaw insisted.

The cats listened to Sandpaw's words, astonished.

"She's right," Whitestorm agreed. "Yellowfang is a friend."

"I'm glad to hear it," murmured Bluestar, catching Firepaw's eye. Frostfur's anxious meow sounded from the crowd.

"Is Brokenstar dead?" she asked.

"He escaped," Whitestorm told her. "But he will never lead ShadowClan again."

Frostfur sighed in relief and returned to nuzzling her kits. Whitestorm looked at Bluestar.

"I promised ShadowClan we would leave them in peace for two moons," he explained. "Brokenstar's leadership has left their Clan in chaos." Bluestar nodded.

"That was a wise and generous offer," she meowed approvingly.

The ThunderClan leader walked past Whitestorm and the rest of the patrol and approached Yellowfang. Yellowfang lowered her eyes as Bluestar touched the gray cat's rough coat with her nose.

"Yellowfang, I wish you to replace Spottedleaf as medicine cat to ThunderClan," Bluestar meowed. "I'm sure you'll find all her supplies as she left them."

The other cats began to murmur to each other, tails flicking with excitement. Yellowfang looked around at them anxiously and said nothing. Frostfur glanced at the other queens before she met Yellowfang's gaze and slowly nodded her approval. Yellowfang bent her head respectfully to the white cat before addressing the leader.

"Thank you, Bluestar. ShadowClan is not the Clan I once knew. ThunderClan is my home now."

Firepaw felt a surge of satisfaction that the old she-cat he had come to love would be his Clan's medicine cat from now on. Then his tail dropped as he realized what that meant; that Spottedleaf was gone for good.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" meowed Bluestar suddenly, jolting Firepaw out of his bittersweet remembrances.

"Yes," Tigerclaw chimed in, "where is my apprentice? Strange that he should disappear along with Brokenstar." He looked meaningfully around the Clan.

Dustpaw snarled and charged forward.

"I don't give a rat's tail if you're next in line to become leader or the newest kit in the Clan, if any of you have something to say about my brother, say it now and let me claw you to pieces!" He roared.

Tigerclaw stiffened, a menacing gleam in his yellow eyes.

"If you think he might have been helping Brokenstar," Firepaw sneered, "then you are wrong!"

"We think Ravenpaw is dead." Sandpaw informed the Clan. "He pushed Dustpaw from getting hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, and we had to run because the Twoleg got out of the monster. We went back and couldn't find him. And then we had to focus on the kits."

"I never said that Ravenpaw was a traitor," hissed Tigerclaw. He paused and allowed an expression of sorrow to cloud his eyes before he turned to address the rest of the Clan.

"Ravenpaw might have made a fine warrior. His death has come too soon, and his loss will be felt by many of us for a long time."

 _Empty words!_ thought Firepaw bitterly. By the looks on his denmates' faces, his sentiment was shared. What would Tigerclaw say if he knew that Ravenpaw was safe, far beyond the forest, catching rats with Barley?

Bluestar broke the silence.

"We will miss Ravenpaw, but we shall mourn him tomorrow. First there is another ritual that must be performed; one, I know, that Ravenpaw would have taken pleasure in." She turned to the four apprentices.

"You have shown great courage tonight. Did they fight well, Whitestorm?" she asked.

"Like warriors," Whitestorm replied solemnly. Bluestar met his yellow-eyed gaze and gave a slight nod. Then she lifted her chin and fixed her eyes on Silverpelt's swath of stars. Her voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked down at them narrowing her eyes.

"Firepaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

Firepaw felt something stir within him, heat that burned in his stomach and rang in his ears. He suddenly remembered that everything he had done for the Clan so far—all the prey he had stalked and enemy warriors he had fought—had been for the sake of this single moment.

"I do," he replied steadily.

"I do," echoed Graypaw, his fur bristling with excitement. He caught his mother's gaze. Willowpelt stared proudly at him from the crowd. This was everything that he had trained for.

"I do." Dustpaw meowed solemnly, staring up at the moon. The rest of the Clan thought he was looking for Ravenpaw, but the brown tabby took comfort in the fact that he and his brother would stare up at the same moon every night. Maybe even at the same time.

"I do." Sandpaw stared at Bluestar steadily.

 _Can you see me, Redtail?! I'm going to be a warrior now!_ She thought excitedly. _And early too!_

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your loyalty and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Graystripe's bowed head.

"Lionheart would be proud of you." Her breath tickled his ear. "As proud as Willowpelt and the rest of us."

He bent lower to give her shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors. Bluestar stood and studied Firepaw for a long moment before speaking.

"Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She touched her muzzle to his head and murmured,

"I am proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one." Fireheart's muscles were trembling so much that he could hardly lick Bluestar's shoulder. He purred hoarsely to show his thanks, then slipped away to stand beside Graystripe.

"Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your cunning, and wisdom , and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sandstorm's bowed head. Sandstorm gasped and licked her leader's shoulder. Gratefulness shone in her eyes.

"Redtail would be proud of you." Bluestar purred. "I know that Whitestorm, your mother and I are." Sandstorm dipped her head, murmured a breathless "Thank you!" and scampered over to sit beside Whitestorm, who licked her ear in congratulations.

"Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty, and straightforwardness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Dustpelt's bowed head. He stepped back and she flicked her tail for him to stay.

"Your brother is a hero, whether he lived or died saving you. And though I cannot give him a warrior name, I want you to know that had he completed his training, he would have become Ravenflight. He was never as outwardly courageous as you are, but he had a warrior's heart all the same."

Dustpelt closed his eyes and let Bluestar's words wash over him.

"Thank you so much!" He choked out. "I'm sure he'll be glad to know that he has a name waiting for him in StarClan."

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd, and the voices of the Clan rose in the still night air to chant the new warrior names.

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!"

Fireheart looked around the Clan, seeing faces that had grown so familiar over the last few moons. He listened to them as they called his new name and felt overwhelmed by the kindness and respect he saw shining in their eyes.

"It is almost moonhigh," meowed Bluestar. "In the tradition of our ancestors, our newest warriors must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

The former apprentices nodded solemnly.

As the rest of the Clan began to melt away back to their dens, Tigerclaw pushed past Fireheart. The ThunderClan deputy slowed as he passed and hissed quietly into his ear,

"Don't think you can outwit me, kittypet. Be careful what you tell Bluestar." He hissed. Fireheart smirked.

He was a warrior, no longer in need of training or approval from the dark tabby before him. And he'd been a leader in a past life. If they were truly going to do this again, he was more than ready.

Sandstorm sat on one side of him and Greystripe on the other. Dustpelt sat beside Sandstorm. The tan she-cat nudged him, and he turned to look at her. Something burned in her eyes, echoed by the other two. As Fireheart sat his vigil, now a warrior of ThunderClan, he was comforted by the steadfastness of his friends. _We can do this,_ he thought. I _can do this._

The four of them (and Bluestar) against Tigerclaw would have to be enough.


	32. Chapter 32

**THIS IS THE END... of the first book in the series. I don't know how far I will go with this, but I do intend to have the first six done following some type of canon. Things will be changed around or written out entirely, but the books should still be familiar to you all. I usually have a very bad sense of timing and I'm definitely never going to have a story done this quickly unless it's already finished before I post, which may or may not happen.**

 **Thank you all for following this journey, and I look forward to seeing you all again as this version of Warriors continues.**

 **I've decided to make the series known as Just a Dream with the titles being variations of their canon counterparts. I look forward to hearing what you all think of the story and again, thank you all so much for your encouragement. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for the next book!**

* * *

 **Since we can't have just Author's Notes anymore, here's the prologue for Just a Dream's Fire and Ice!**

* * *

Orange flames lapped at the cold air, throwing sparks up into the night sky. The firelight flickered across a wasteland of ragged grass, making silhouettes of the Twolegs huddled there.

A pair of white lights appeared in the distance, heralding the approach of a monster. It roared past on a Thunderpath that rose high into the sky, filling the air with sour fumes. At the edge of the wasteland, a cat moved, its eyes glinting in the shadows.

Pointed ears twitched, then flattened against the noise. More cats followed one by one, onto the filthy grass. They carried their tails low and sniffed the bitter air with their lips curled.

"What if the Twolegs see us?" hissed one of the cats. A large tom answered, his eyes like amber disks reflecting the firelight.

"They won't. Their night sight is weak."

As he padded forward the flames lit up the black-and-white fur on his powerful shoulders. He held his long tail straight up, sending a message of courage to his Clan. But the other cats crouched low against the grass, trembling. This was a strange place. The noise of the monsters battered their sensitive ear fur, and the acrid stench stung their nostrils.

"Tallstar?" A gray queen flicked her tail uneasily. "We _can't_ be staying here."

The black-and-white tom turned to the she-cat.

"We've been driven from every place we've tried to settle, Ashfoot. Now is not the time to choose comfort." he growled.

"Even if I were comfortable," Ashfoot spat in disbelief, pulling her kit toward her and sheltering him beneath her belly. "with fire and monsters, how can we expect our younger cats to live like this? We won't be safe here!"

"We weren't safe at home!" snarled another voice. A black tom pushed his way forward, limping heavily on a twisted paw. He held Ashfoot's blue gaze.

"We couldn't protect them from ShadowClan!" he snapped. "Not even in our own camp!"

Anxious mews rose from some of the cats as they remembered the terrible battle that had driven them from their home in the uplands, at the edge of the forest.

"Brokenstar and his warriors may still be hunting us!" An apprentice whimpered.

The sounds alerted one of the Twolegs around the fire. It stood unsteadily and stared toward the shadows. At once the cats fell silent, crouching lower; even Tallstar lowered his tail.

The Twoleg shouted into the darkness and flung something toward them. The missile flew over their heads and exploded in a burst of thorn-sharp pieces on the Thunderpath behind. Ashfoot flinched as a shard grazed her shoulder, and curled her body around her terrified kit.

"Keep down," hissed Tallstar. The Twoleg at the fire spat on the ground, then sat back down. The cats waited for a few moments before Tallstar stood once more. Ashfoot stood too, wincing at the new pain in her shoulder.

"Tallstar, I'm not trying to sound like a spoiled kittypet. I genuinely fear for our safety here. What will we eat? I can't smell anything over this stench." Tallstar stretched his neck and rested his muzzle gently on the queen's head.

"I know you're hungry," he murmured gently. "But we'll be safer here than back in our old territory, or in the Twoleg fields and woods. Look at this place! Even ShadowClan wouldn't follow us here. There's no scent of dogs, and these Twolegs can hardly stand." He turned to the black tom with the twisted paw.

"Deadfoot," he ordered, "take Onewhisker and see if you can find anything to eat. If there are Twolegs, there must be rats."

Ashfoot scowled and dipped her head to lick her kit behind its matted ears.

"We must find a new place to settle, dearest." The tortoiseshell reminded her gently. "Morningflower can't be on her paws for much longer."

Ashfoot nodded. She hadn't forgotten about her fellow Clanmates. The dappled she-cat would be kitting soon, so she had to be at her best. That was another reason Ashfoot spoke so freely.

The lean shapes of Deadfoot and Onewhisker emerged from the shadows.

"You were right, Tallstar," called Deadfoot. "There are rat scents everywhere, and I think I've found a decent shelter."

"Show us," Tallstar ordered, gathering the rest of his Clan with a flick of his tail. Cautiously, the cats padded across the wasteland after Deadfoot.

He led them toward the raised Thunderpath, the firelight making their shadows loom against its huge stone legs. A monster roared overhead and the ground shook, but even the tiniest kit sensed the need for silence. The cats trembled silently.

"Here," meowed Deadfoot, stopping beside a round hole that stood two cats high. A black tunnel sloped down into the ground. A constant stream of water trickled into it.

"The water's fresh," Deadfoot added. "We'll be able to drink it."

Ashfoot shot her mate a look. Surely he didn't expect them to sleep with wet paws?! He caught on immediately and shook his head with a gentle smirk.

"I've been inside." The black tom informed the Clan at large. "There's some space away from the stream. At and we'll be safe from Twolegs and monsters."

Tallstar stepped forward and lifted his chin.

"WindClan has traveled for long enough!" he declared. "It's been a few moons since ShadowClan drove us from our home. The weather is turning colder, and leaf-bare will be here soon. We have no choice but to stay."

Ashfoot narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Silently she joined her Clan as, one by one, they filed into the shadowy tunnel.


	33. Chapter 33: AN

Hello fellow readers and authors!

I am back from the on-and-off hiatus I've been taking to get my life and this story together, and now that I have the majority of Fire and Ice done I'm going to start posting chapters! This version of Fire and Ice will be entitled Burning Water, but it you have any cleverer titles please let me know. I hope everyone enjoys my continuation of Fireheart's remixed adventures in the Just A Dream series!

Cinderfire


End file.
